How Many Jokes to Play?
by Phazon Droid
Summary: Though customs are traditional for the Teen Titans, a practical joke for new member Terra unexpectedly leads to the horizontal polka, strange sex, a bar fight...and Bruce Wayne. FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Planning Begins

Chapter 1: The Plan 

****

(Phazon Droid walks into empty Titan tower.)

Droid: Well, this would be my first Teen Titan fanfic, and………it seems that no one is around at the present time.

(Raven floats downstairs, with a book in her hand.)

Droid: (in his thoughts) _Honestly__, this girl has no social life. It's all books, meditation, and the darkness of her world. Hasn't she ever wanted to hook up with someone?_

Raven: (out loud) As a matter of fact, if you haven't figured out already, my emotions are tapped into my power. I give someone a little tongue and the tower blows up. So keep up with your TT.

Cyborg: (turns Xbox off) What's this fic about anyway?

Droid: (takes out some papers) Well, it's been an entire year since Terra joined, and you guys plan to do something 'special' for her.

Robin: Why is special in quotation marks?

Droid: Don't criticize my writing. (Beast Boy runs downstairs, sweaty and tired.)

Beast Boy: Sorry, guys. I was with Terra in her room.

Droid: Doing her, I presume?

Robin: HEY! Leave the content for the fanfiction. Anyway, Phazon Droid doesn't own any of the Teen Titans characters or DC Comics.

Raven: And some of the opening shares scene from a 'Married With Children' episode, so it will seem familiar to some. Now, we begin on a Friday morning.

* * *

Yes, Terra had problems adapting her powers when she first met the Titans, but after precious time, she learned to control her 'unique' ability, which brought new changes, including the main theme song from '1, 2, 3, 4, GO to '1, 2, 3, 4, 5, GO!' While Terra was out getting some groceries, Robin called the Titans together for a meeting.

"Fellow Titans. It has been one year since Terra joined us, so we must now play a practical joke on her."

__While some of the Titans got a sinister grin on their face, Starfire was confused as to what Robin was talking about. "I do not recall any kind of joke being played on me."

"Remember when Cyborg's fuel in his car went empty while you were driving and you almost died?" Beast Boy reminded her.

"That was us." Cyborg added before he and Beast Boy started laughing out loud.

"Order! I mean, Titans!" Robin brought the group back into focus. "Now Raven, it was your assignment to distract Terra for the day."

"I don't remember you guys sending me out for the day." Starfire once again interrupted.

"Remember when Cyborg accidentally blasted you in the back and you were rushed into intensive care for a month?"

"That was us." Once again, Cyborg and Beast Boy fell out laughing.

Raven used her powers to get into the two of their heads and gave both of them a migraine, making them immediately stop laughing. "Give it a rest. We need a good practical joke for Terra."

"I already got one that's been put into motion." Robin reassured her that.

**_On the Road_**

The teenage blonde drove her way to the store to pick up some food, so the gang would no longer have to eat the blue flurries of food that had contaminated their food, yet Terra had problems adjusting to Cyborg's design of the car.

"You'd think joining the Titans would give me some perks, but it's only slowing me down."

When Terra attempted to remover her foot from the acceleration, it wouldn't budge. It was then she realized she was stuck and the car continued to pick up speed, only for Terra to realize that there was a huge traffic jam in front of her.

"Honey, why is that car speeding up to us?" A man asked his wife as they saw Terra approach them in their rearview mirror.

"……..BAIL OUT!" Someone screamed out as the car was then abandoned as Terra slammed into it full force.

There was a huge chain reaction causing a few more cars to collide, and numerous objects were thrown out of the vehicles to try to signal cars in front of them to move up.

"Something tells me that I'm gonna be here for a while."

Suddenly, there were a few sirens as Terra turned around to realize that some cops had made it to the scene before she could get away. Then, one of the two cops approached her.

"Mam, I'll need to see your license and registration, please."

Terra couldn't do anything because of her age, but she came up with a way out of it.

"Officers, if I could get out of the car I would. But as you can see, my foot is stuck on the pedal."

"Oh. Well, that's not good. HEY, JOHNNY! GET THE SAW!"

"What?"

"We're gonna saw the pedal off of your foot. Then, you'll get your rights. And if you complain one time, you'll pay for that." The officer took out a club as he said that.

When the other officer approached Terra with the saw, there were numerous attempts from her to get away, but it eventually fell off. After that, the cops left and Terra ended up walking to the store, but the Titans already had another plan.

**_Back at the Tower_**

Robin was keeping Terra under surveillance while Beast Boy and Cyborg came up with more jokes.

"How 'bout the we put something disturbing in her bed?"

"BB, by disturbing do you mean yourself? 'Cause I know how bad you want in her bed."

"True. So how 'bout it?"

"That's really up to Robin. But I'm sure he can understand."

**(In the surveillance room)**

"I don't know, Raven. Something tells me that Terra is gonna catch on to what we're doing."

"Stop worrying, Robin. What we should be doing is coming with another prank."

After Raven said that, Beast Boy came bursting in. "And I've got the perfect one, too. We leave a random animal in Terra's bed, only then I will turn back into myself in the middle of the night when she's sleeping."

"And I suppose you're gonna try to see what Terra is truly made of 'eh Beast Boy?"

"You could say that Robin."

"Well, it's fine with me. But first, we need to check out how Terra is doing. Check it out."

**_Surveillance Screen shifts to actual store_**

"OK, I got the food and everyone's stuff. This should be everything. And of course, I got the latest cassette music for myself. I've got the money, so nothing else can go wrong."

What Terra didn't know was that one of the items that she picked out was rigged so it wouldn't be marked. Plus, the line she was in was extremely long, and the clerk, a regular Joe hired by the Titans, was not making the line move any faster."

"Will you be using a credit card or actual money?"

"I've got the money."

"Will that be money of this country or something you just imported from eBay?"

"It's money of this world, don't worry. You just get my stuff ready."

"My goodness. Is all of this food for you, or is there a party you are preparing for?"

"JUST…….get my stuff ready."

"All right, all right. Your total is $85.79 in exact change."

_'Who's gonna have $85.79 in exact change?'_ Terra thought to herself. But the shopper simply took out to fifty-dollar bills and moved on. Eventually, Terra made it to the line, but Terra didn't expect what was coming.

"I believe everything is in order, sir. IF you could just wrap this stuff for me……."

"Uh, I'm sorry mam, but these items don't seem to be scanning through the system. They are missing their bar codes."

"Why would they be missing?"

"I don't know, but you'll just have to pay fifteen bucks more for each code."

"WHAT?! Well, I'll just take it out of the Titans account. They'll never even care about it."

As soon as Terra had everything situated, she hopped onto the nearest rock and headed back to the Titan tower, only to be heading into more trouble with the others.

* * *

Starfire: I am still unsure of how any type of amusement was played amongst myself.

Droid: For every team, there's always gonna be one dumb person, and you must be that one.

(Starfire's hands begin to glow with starbolts.)

Droid: I'm not afraid of that. This is my story. (Erases bolts and goes upstairs.)

Beast Boy: We're gonna get that guy, aren't we?

Starfire: Most definitely.


	2. So Called 'Warm Welcome'

Chapter 2: So Called 'Warm Welcome' 

****

Robin: Well, Terra won't be very happy when she sees what happens.

Terra: It's not fair. How come I have to be one that gets played throughout the story?

Cyborg: 'Cause you're the new person. And whatever happened to Droid?

(Droid walks downstairs.)

Droid: Hey, I lost one of my pages, and I found it in Raven's room. You know, you should really think about remodeling all that black in your room.

Raven: You………went into MY ROOM?

Robin and Beast Boy: (backing up) Let's get out of here. (Run out of room.)

Droid: Yeah, I did. So what of it? It's just another room in here. Not like you're anything special from the other Titans.

Raven: (Puts Droid into a death grip) People, when I'm done with our friend, he'll be a different person, literally!!

Droid: This won't end well.

After Terra had a few run-ins, she made her way back to the Titan tower. But the others weren't exactly going to welcome her with compassion.

"Hello? Is anybody here? Well, might as well just listen to my music while I wait."

When Terra placed her headphones in her ear, the music that was supposed to be playing wasn't playing. Instead, it was a recorded conversation of the shopping incident. Rather than tempt fate, Terra immediately took off the headphones, but they immediately blew up in her face. At that point, the rest of the Titans walked downstairs.

"Terra, you know that there is a such thing as a bath cloth." Cyborg scoffed as he saw Terra trying to wipe her face.

"Just a bit of an accident with my headset. It can be fixed, no problem."

"Did you remember to buy everything?" Robin asked Terra as he examined the bag. "We don't want to have to go back out 'cause it seems as if it's about to rain. Far as I know, we may be laid back for a few days."

Soon as Robin said that, there was a huge lightning flash and a thunderclap. Then, rain began to fall from the sky, and it looked as if it wouldn't stop.

"Never mind."

"Don't worry, Robin." Raven assured him. "From the looks of it, Terra got everything without any problem, as far as we know. Though, I do need one more thing. Starfire, would you mind……..."

"I am NOT going back to the same store."

"What's wrong with her?"

"See, this girl got away with a lot of things, but this was one of the worst, even though she never got caught."

**_Flashback_**

_Starfire went out to the store on a rainy day in order to get some more food. While in the store, she came upon free samples. As she devoured the morsels, she got complaints from the owner._

_"Hey, hey, hey! Those ain't free you know!"_

_"But the sign says 'Free Samples."_

_"Are you gonna buy something or not?!"_

_"Please find me food that has reached it's expired point," Starfire's eyes directed to a magazine on the rack. "And one of those."_

_"Uh, aren't you a bit pretentious for one of those already?"_

_The owner saw that Starfire's mind was a blank, so he handed her the things and she flew out of the door._

_"Weird kids these days. "Hey! She forgot to pay me!"_

**_End Flashback_**

Terra was not all surprised at what she heard. "You're basically saying you robbed the owner.

"Well, he didn't do anything, and when I returned to the store, nothing happened."

"Moving on Terra, would you like something to eat?" Beast Boy asked as he began to swoon.

"Might as well. I've already heard enough hard times. I could use some comfort." Terra quickly winked at BB when she made that remark, causing him to turn into a mouse for a while.

"Well, BB's out for now. How do you like your steak, Terra?" Cyborg questioned.

Beast Boy immediately turned back into his original self, only to yell at Cyborg. "Come on, Cy, I used to be some of those animals."

Cyborg just shrugged his shoulders, but Beast Boy then lunged at him with full force. Terra then took that chance to turn on the TV and start playing some MechAssault on Xbox Live. Once she logged in, she then got into some smack talk with her opponents.

"YEAH! BRING IT ON, FOOL! YOU THINK YOU KNOW HOW TO SHOOT?!"

Cyborg got up first after he and Beast Boy stopped fighting, and then walked over to Terra, who was dominating the field. He then remembered that the Xbox hardware had been wired to freeze after a certain time, which would be whenever Terra was about to win.

"Come on! All right, I just gotta lock on and…….."

Immediately, the Xbox shut itself off, and there was an annoying buzz in the Live headset that caused Terra to jerk around until she got them off. Her eyes eventually met Cyborg's.

"Can YOU explain this?"

"Um, you overloaded the console with your yelling?" Cyborg came up with whatever words he could think of, but then moved onto another subject. "Eh, didn't you say you were hungry?"

Terra gave him a 'yeah right' look, but complied. She then fixed herself a meal of rice and chicken. Luckily, BB was still out while she ate, so there was no problem. While Terra ate, she realized that there was an unfamiliar taste in the food.

"Uh, Cyborg, the food is there, but what is that weird taste I have in my mouth?"

"See, before you came, Starfire came up with these weird concoctions to put into foods. He tried putting soap into the potatoes, thinking he would make it clean, and he put the laxatives in the rice, though no one has tested it."

Terra's face immediately went dim and she got a horrible feeling down in her stomach. When she realized it, she made a break for the bathroom, and she ran as fast as she could. Cyborg only watched her sprint in pain, but he put that aside as he awoke Beast Boy.

"Huh? Hey, where's Terra?"

"Best we leaver her alone for awhile BB. She's going to have a few……….inner problems, so to speak."

Then, Robin came downstairs in some regular clothes, and he had some design in his hand.

"Hey BB, Cy, do you guys think we are being kind of harsh on Terra? I mean, she is just joining, and we don't know what she would do when she comes to realize what we did."

Beast Boy thought for a few minutes, but then came to a conclusion. "As much as I like Terra, it is kind of funny to see stuff happen, even if she is joining the team."

"Besides, Rob, Terra's a good sport. Not like she's gonna die or anything."

After he said that, Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy heard Terra cry out in agony while she was in the bathroom, very loudly.

"OHH, OH, CRIMINY I'M BLOWING MYSELF OUT!!!"

"Guess we should discuss the next stuff over some games?" Robin suggested to the others as he grabbed a controller.

Cyborg and Beast Boy agreed as they sat down on the couch as Robin laid out the plans for the night as they played games.

(Raven walks downstairs, no different from earlier.)

Raven: There's been a small problem, folks.

(Droid walks downstairs, no injury inflicted.)

Droid: So, there was no external pain after all? Guess the powerful Raven isn't so compelling, after all.

Starfire: Friend Raven and author Droid, stop fighting with each other.

Droid: Can it, empty watt bulb, or I'll bring about another inflicting pain upon you.

Raven: Must you rag on Starfire so much?

Droid: No, I'm just trying to lighten her up, though it seems she does a good job of that. Anywho, I'll have the next chapter and more pranks up soon. Read and review 'til then!


	3. Easing Down

Chapter 3: Easing Down 

****

(Beast Boy and Phazon are playing Soul Calibur II.)

BB: Give it up, man!  You might be good in your world, but in the world of fanfiction, you can't compete with…

(Talim uses Soul Charge and blasts Nightmare out of the ring.)

Droid: Yeah, now give me my money.

BB: *Mumbles curses to himself as he gets out money*

(Cyborg and Starfire walk downstairs.)

Cyborg: You guys seen Terra everywhere?

(The five of them hear Terra groan in agony from upstairs in the bathroom.)

Droid: Obviously, she's still there…just waiting for it to end, I hope.

(Robin and Raven join the rest of them.)

Raven: Droid, does it bother you that Terra is in the only bathroom in the entire tower?

Droid: Not really, no.  Besides, Robin would be in there trying to get his hair right.  Oh, and by the way, I have a few words from some of the reviewers.  (Clears throat)

To **nn27**, I will change what you said so the story is straight, though I can't exactly say that all TT stories have Raven exactly the way she is from the show.

To **IsisHotep, **there may or may not be a slight lemon scene between Terra and BB, but I'm not sure.

And of course, to **S.S.T.A.G**, as much as I'd like to not put Terra in any sort of trouble, that's the basic emphasis of the story.  I promise that nothing will go off the record, but I won't be able to make any promises.

Droid: Now, we left off with Terra in the middle of a bad situation, and what the other Titans were up to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been at least 30 minutes since Terra discovered what had been inside the rice she ate, and she didn't seem to be coming out of the bathroom.  Meanwhile, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were in the living room playing some games, while Robin explained the next big trick.

"So, what I think we should do is have something that'll keep Terra where she is when she goes into her room.  Maybe when she lays down on her pillow, it gets glued to her head."

"Yo, Rob, I think we should kind of wait 'til Terra can at least get off of the throne.  That is, if she can."

"Hey, Cy, Robin, leave the next prank all up to me.  I can handle it."  Beast Boy eyed them slyly, and at that point, Robin hooked up a controller and joined them in a little Halo.  After a while, Starfire and Raven walked downstairs, with mixed looks on their faces.

"Robin, will Terra ever be coming out of the restroom any time soon?  I would like to visit it soon."

"I don't think any of us know when Terra can even find the heart to get back up without immediately sitting back down.  It's a mystery."

"Well, in the mean time, all that groaning and grumping is ruining my focus, so I can't meditate.  I'm going on the roof."

As Raven went upstairs, and walked past the bathroom, she held her nose slightly so she wouldn't be able to smell anything.  Back downstairs, the others were still playing games.

Beast Boy got up and got a bag of chips out of the cabinet, but Starfire continued to squirm and wiggle to and fro on the carpet.

"Why is it Terra will never come out of the restroom?  I am unable to wait."

**(Up in the bathroom)**

Terra was simply plopped in the bathroom.  She held her stomach as she slowly loosened herself.  There wasn't anything she could do because of her position.  Her jean shorts were hiked down all the way to where the carpet was, and her hands were always over her stomach.

"Man, I'll never allow myself to eat anything Starfire's made."

For a while, Terra just sat there as she waited for it all to end.  Finally, ten minutes later, it all stopped.  However, when she attempted to grab some tissue, there was none.

_Aw, crap, the moment just got worse._

Terra examined the bathroom for awhile, and eventually came to a set of towels.  She immediately grabbed the dark towel and did what she had to do.  Terra was so relieved that she had forgotten to wash her hands.  When she went downstairs, they all saw her somewhat crossed expression, but Starfire quickly ran past Terra and upstairs, leaving the blonde to contend with the three males, who all had their noses covered.

"So Terra, how did it feel to let it all out?"

"Cyborg, I'm warning you.  I just got through the hardest moment as of now in my life.  You have no idea what it's like to just sit in one space for a long time."

"Don't be so sure."

**_~~~~~Flashback~~~~~_**

****

_The Titans were out for a drive, despite all of the tension in the car.  While Cyborg was driving, there was many complaining in the bask seat that came from Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy._

_"Yo, Cy, can I change these tunes to something better than electronic music?"_

_"When will we be reaching our appointed destination of choice?"_

_"Cyborg, can we please go back home?  It is hard to concentrate in this cramped space."_

_The only one not complaining was Robin, who was in the front seat.  He was listening to something in his headphones, which obviously drowned out the noise._

_"WILL YOU GUYS KEEP QUIET?!  I'M TRYING TO…"_

_Cyborg slammed on the breaks as he ran straight into a wave of traffic.  This immediately caused even more anger amongst the Titans.  And they waited, and waited, and…_

**_~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~_**

****

"SO MUCH WAITING!"

Terra got a bad feeling in her stomach, but it was just a small fart here and there.  She didn't want to get any food for fear she'd end up heading back into the bathroom.  She simply lied down on the couch, next to an unexpected Beast Boy.

"Oh, hey BB.  I'm just trying to relax.  Don't mind me."

Those words simply went straight into his ears and straight out the other.  All he did was stare at Terra's succulent body as she slowly slept.  He had to wait for the right moment.  He then turned into a cat and slowly rested on her stomach.  Robin and Cyborg simply stared from a distance.

"I think that BB has everything under control. I'll be right back, Cyborg.  I need to talk to Raven about something."

"'Kay.  I'll just be down here for a while."

**(Upstairs on the roof)**

Raven needed to get away from the hustle of the other Titans, so she went to another secluded space.  As she chanted her meditation spell, she sensed another presence approaching the rooftop.

_Who could be coming up here when I'm supposed to be focusing?_

When the door swung open, revealing Robin, Raven acted as if she hadn't noticed him.  She also hoped he hadn't noticed the slightly pink hue in her face, but her hood concealed him from noticing.

"Hey, Raven, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Raven slowly levitated back to the ground, but kept her hood up as Robin slowly approached her.

"Well, I noticed that you were a little more distant from some of us than you usually are.  Plus, you were in your room a lot more.  Does this have anything to do with Terra joining us?"

"Um, it's just…'_Man, he's right in front of me, alone.  This can't get worse' _  I think that I may be feeling a little, well, weird.  I don't know what it is, but it's a strange reaction I get when I'm around the others."

Right off the bat, Robin guessed that she meant she had some problems, but the reaction was different, and he eventually went for something else.

"Well, maybeyou're just going through something. Whatever it is," Robin placed his hand on Raven's shoulder, "you can always tell any of us about it.  Anyway, I wanted to see if you wouldn't mind practicing with me in the training room sometime?"

Seconds after realizing what he said, Raven came back to reality.  "You want ME to practice with you?  What about Starfire?"

Robin rolled his eyes at the comment.  "Raven, as good-looking as Star is, I see her as more of a relative to me, in the same sense I see you as the girl I will knock all night long."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing.  So, how about it?  If you have something better to do, I understand."

"No, no.  I'll join you.  Maybe sometime during tomorrow, 'cause I really need to focus today."

"All right."  Robin then went back downstairs, and Raven, slightly cracking what seemed to be a smile.  She turned back around and resumed her meditating.

**(Back downstairs)**

For some time, Beast Boy and Terra were still asleep on the couch, but after a while, Terra got ready to get into her own bed.  Cyborg was trying to fix the television, and Starfire, who had returned, was just walking around.

"Ugh, aw geez, I gotta get back in the bathroom so I can be sure I don't have to wake up anymore."

Slowly, she removed Beast Boy from her stomach.  She then moved him onto a shag carpet before trudging upstairs, past Robin.

"Hey, Terra," Robin said with a smirk, "do you still feel strange?  'Cause we can always move the bathroom down here if you can't wait."

"Very funny, Robin.  Just prepare for the worst when you go in there to comb your hair."

Those words made Robin stiffen a little bit, knowing it would take him a long time to get his hair right without noticing the smell Terra left.

Beast Boy morphed back into himself when he realized he wasn't on top of Terra anymore.  He then looked at the clock and saw it was going on 9 pm.  After fixing a quick snack, he went over and turned the TV on, but all he got was a bunch of static.

"Cyborg!  I was hoping that this had been fixed by now.  Some of us have stuff to watch."

When he heard that, Cyborg picked up a wrench and threw it straight at BB, who quickly dodged it.  

"Look, Beast Boy, I'm going as fast as I can, but it somehow must have short-circuited.  Maybe it's some sort of sign that we should stop pulling pranks on Terra."

Both of them just stared at each other, but then thought, "Nah."

"Well, you should move a little faster.  We spent most of our time playing games, so the TV is probably overheated."

"Robin, you just stay over there.  I may be machine, but does that mean that I should be expected to magically know about fixing appliances?!"

"Pretty much, yeah."  Beast Boy and Robin nodded.

"Friends, it is imperative that we fix the picture box.  I do not wish to be fatigued with boredom."

Cyborg, BB, and Robin stared at Starfire for a few seconds.  They had wondered where she learned some of those words.

"I looked at some of the colorful pages in the magazine Raven let me see.  Look at this one I purchased in a big mall.  The people in it wear strange things."

She handed Beast Boy and Robin a magazine full of women with lingerie.  

"Star, where did you get this?"

"I believe the store was called 'Victoria's Surprise.'"

"Dude, I think she meant 'Secret.'"

"Never mind that, Beast Boy.  Look at this.  Have you ever seen this before?"

Starfire immediately zapped the magazine with her eye beams.  "Foolish teammates.  It is never right to stare.  It will cause you to be bad in life."  She then floated over to the kitchen area.

"We gotta stop letting her television.  Soon enough, she'll be just as smart as her sister."

"Do any of you wish to partake in some more of my homemade glorp?"

"TITANS!  EMERGENCY!  GET UPSTAIRS NOW!!"

The four of them heard Raven's voice over the loudspeaker and rushed up the stairs.  They saw Raven standing in the bathroom with a mussed up towel.  "Who…did…this?  ANSWER ME!!"

Quickly, the bathroom mirror shattered into pieces.  Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire tried to approach the door, but Raven's powers slammed it shut.

"This is my towel.  This is MY TOWEL!  I DO NOW MESS WITH ANYONE'S STUFF!!"

"Actually, Raven, you do.  Remember when I…"

Raven made a brush float and hit Beast Boy in the head, prompting him to shut up.

"Wait a minute."  Raven counted all of the Titans, but she didn't see Terra, who was long asleep.  "Where's Terra?"

The others huddled together and tried to come up with an idea.  Finally, Cyborg explained, even though none of them had an idea.

"Raven, your towel was thrown into the mud…because there was an updraft and the window was open.  So, your towel fell out."

"Ridiculous.  I was up on the roof the whole time and never felt any wind."

"It was a small draft.  Sue me."

For some time, there was silence, but Raven quickly escaped through the floor and into the kitchen.  All of the others just stood there.

"Man, Raven's gonna freak if she finds out what happened."

"BB, WE don't even know what happened."

"Oh, yeah.  Well, maybe I should try asking her."

After that, the others got ready for bed, while Beast Boy, in his sleeping clothes, slowly opened Terra's bedroom door.  He was surprised when he saw her only in a t-shirt and her regular jean shorts that were partially unzipped.

"Oh, man, Terra's so hot. Awgh, get a hold of yourself Beast Boy.  You came to ask Terra some questions.  Well, didn't I?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(TV is still broken.)

Robin: Man, it's still broken.

Terra: OK, what's about to happen, here?

Droid: This may turn into something big.  It all depends on what some of our reviewers say.

Terra: (Looks to people) Don't listen to him.  Please don't say you want a lemon scene with Beast Boy and me.

BB: If it's what the people want, then they should get it.

Droid: You heard the rock girl.  Read and review, and this can be something good for both our heroes, or something completely _sweet_.  'Til then, I'll update when ready and when Cyborg fixes the TV.

Cyborg: I'M TRYING!  


	4. Digging Deeper

Chapter 4: Digging Deeper 

****

(All of the Titans, plus the author are at the main couch, still awaiting Cyborg to fix the television.)

Droid: Well, we finally got the long awaited chapter you guys wanted.  First off, I wanna give a shout-out to my good friend Serafina for helping me come up with a few ideas for the chapter, as well as the title.  Rather than delay the inevitable, we may as well say that Terra and Beast Boy are gonna have a little bit of fun in this chapter.

BB: YES!!

Terra: NO!  WHY ME! 

Robin: Um, exactly how descriptive will you be?

Droid: Don't really know.  It could just be a lime instead of a lemon, but hey, anything can happen.  As you know, I don't own Teen Titans, but you guys don't want that.  Let us resume the position that Beast Boy is in as he enters Terra's room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The darkness in Terra's room and the quiet snoring put a mix of fear and sensation in Beast Boy's heart.  He had come to ask her a question, but he had already forgotten what he was supposed to do.

"T-ttt-terra?  Are you awake?"

He didn't get a response.  He approached her bed slowly.  He noticed that the small t-shirt that she wore was so light that he was able to get a glimpse of her light blue bra.  Beast Boy got a sharp feeling and knew that he was getting aroused, but he tried to ignore it.

"Oh, man.  I gotta take this chance.  It probably won't happen again."

BB shook Terra slowly, and when she awoke, she blushed slightly when she noticed who it was.  She felt her panties moisten a little bit when she noticed Beast Boy in his sleeping clothes, and she tried to ignore it.

"Beast Boy, I didn't expect you to be here this late at night.  Are you having a problem or something?"

Her words were cut off when Beast Boy pressed his lips onto hers.  She didn't fight back, but went further into the kiss he had started.  She then began to move her hand up and down his body.  She took a hand and slowly removed the shirt he wore.

"Hmmm, a little rushy I see?  Well, it's my turn."

He took the chance to put his hands down her pants and he felt her soft panties.  Terra slowly turned over on the bed, but Beast Boy never let go of his grip.  Then he began to lift up her shirt and tossed it to the floor.  Now he had a good view of her bra.

"I've waited so long for this, Terra."

"And so have I, Beast Boy.  So have I."

They resumed kissing and the sheets on Terra's bed began to toss and turn.  Terra let out a slight moan as Beast Boy continued to move through her clothes until he found the zipper on her jeans.  He slowly brought them down, but Terra's hand stopped him.

"Please.  Let me go first."  And when she said that, she forcefully took off his shorts, and she saw that he was _very_ turned on.  In fact, he felt a part of his body stiffen as he stared at Terra's bra and panties sticking out of her unzipped jeans, but he tried to ignore it.  On the other hand, she became very turned on and as she stared, her panties continued to soak.

"Oooh, I bet that is very painful."

"Trust me, you have no idea."

"Let's see if I can help you with that."

"Hang on, Terra.  I don't think I was done yet."  "BB said with a smirk.

"With that, he then fully took off Terra's jeans and stared at her in her panties.  He now made his move and placed his hands on her bra.  Terra moaned in pure pleasure as Beast Boy continued to foddle on her succulent breasts.

"Oh, BEAST BOY!!  Rub as much as you want to!  Don't even _THINK_ about stopping!  OH YES!!  PLEASE KEEP…GOING!!"

Terra had lost sense of what was going on and let her emotions get the best of her.  And in her blind moment of excitement, she forced Beast Boy into a long French kiss.  As much as he wanted it, Beast Boy felt as if she was a little _too_ excited.

"I see that this is a first time for you.  Be a little careful."

Beast Boy then reached for the strap that held her bra together and released it with ease.  He looked at her fine figure and then began to lower his face.  As he did, Terra's eyes began to glow a bright yellow, which was a sign that she was letting her feelings get the best of her.

"I think it's time we took it up a notch."

He then lowered his face and stuck out his tongue and dived straight into her chest.

"Now, THIS is how I wanted to say 'hello' to you, Terra."

Terra took her hands and quickly shoved Beast Boy's face straight at her, and she held him tightly in her breasts.  Beast Boy was kind of amazed at her sheer quickness, but that didn't stop him.

"Oh, yeah!  Now, how does THAT feel, Beast Boy?  I bet you're liking this.  And we could go at this all night, if you want to.  I'm sure that you do."

Despite the fact that Beast Boy's face was covered by Terra's breasts, he managed to take his hand and slap Terra straight on her bottom a few times.  When he realized she moaned in excitement, he let his hands do a little exploring in her wet panties.  When he reached a certain area, she winced out in pain.

"Oooh, so you DO want this, BB?  No problem, allow me to help!"

But he quickly flipped her onto the bed, with him on top.  With that, he pushed forward and began to explore the depths of Terra's body…

**(Outside Terra's Room)**

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were all walking through the hallway in their nightclothes.  When they were about to go downstairs, they heard cries of ecstasy emanate from Terra's room.  Each of them quickly figured out that Beast Boy was knocking Terra up, instead of what he was supposed to be doing.

"Yep, I knew good 'ole BB would have the guts and get in there to handle things."

"Robin," Starfire said calmly, "what are those frightening noises?  Are our friends Terra and Beast Boy in inflicting pain?  Is there something that is binding them together and making them yell?  Or is there a serpent seeping through their covers?"

Cyborg and Robin got a quick chuckle out of Starfire's questions, but when they went downstairs, they would elaborate on everything.

**(Back in Terra's Room)**

There was a sweet, strong scent of sexual pleasure in the midst of Terra's bedroom.  Both her and Beast Boy were completely exasperated, and the bedspread was completely soaked.  Both of them had completely hit their high point, and they were completely unclothed.  Everything they wore had been tossed in different directions.  Slowly, Terra, lying on one side of the bed, grabbed a firm hold of Beast Boy by his pride.

"I never thought you liked me _that_ much.  Maybe we should do this more often."

"Yeah…I just hope that I didn't hurt you.  I mean, this is my first, after all."

"Me too, and we were alive.  Nothing can go wrong.  It all went straight.  And speaking of straight…I've never seen you this horny before.  You practically stiffened up when you saw me in a t-shirt alone."

He snaked his hand around Terra's back and slowly wrapped the both of them under Terra's moistened blankets.  The both of them shared a passionate kiss before holding hands as laid there.  But, Terra had one last thing to say.

"Say, you ever thought about going at it more than once?"

Beast Boy's eyes went up and Terra cocked an eyebrow at him.  They then went underneath the bed sheets and got ready for more nighttime pleasure. 

**(Downstairs in the main room)**

Robin and Cyborg were explaining 'the facts of life' to Starfire.  She had somewhat of an understanding of a relationship, but after what they heard in Terra's room, it was kind of difficult to elaborate on.

"OK, so how do I start this out?  Starfire, when two people, preferably a man and a woman, or a man and a man, or a woman and a woman, whatever your preference, like each other to a certain extent, they will begin to develop certain feelings for each other."

Starfire then whisked up to her room and came back downstairs with a magazine in her hand.  When she flashed it to Cyborg and Robin, they saw that the magazine was entitled 'The **_Depths _**of a Relationship.'

"Um, have you been reading this anytime soon?"

"Yes, Cyborg.  I have reached a certain point where the people talk about when a girl was with a doctor.  She was saying that she had reached a certain time of the month.  I became fascinated with the subject of 'cleavage.'"

The two boys stood open mouthed at what Starfire knew.  Raven, who was drinking a sip of tea, cautiously listened in on them.  Then she floated over and sat down to join the conversation.

"This is kind of new for you, Star.  Haven't you ever talked about this kind of stuff to your sister on your home planet?"

For a while, Starfire elaborated on what Blackfire had told her, yet it was too much for the Titans of Earth to handle to due to its context.

"I believe that my sister said that the male Tamaranian then lies the female on her back and begins to insert his klorback into her gaping sinstax.  The two of them began to emit a powerful Tamaranian cry until the two of them are covered in some type of creamy thing.  Should I continue?"

"NOOO!!!!" The three of them yelled in unison.

Robin grabbed the remote and attempted to turn the television on, but once again, there was fuzz.  This signaled Cyborg to pick up the tool kit and resume fixing the box.  At some point in the night, Starfire eventually fell asleep on one of the lounge chairs.  Robin simply took his shoes off and his cape and just lied down on one side of the couch.  Raven stared at him for awhile and slowly struck a tiny smile.  She removed her hood and slept on the other side of the couch.

"Lousy television never working, and BB's upstairs getting the time of his life while I'm doing this."

**(The next morning, in Terra's Bedroom)**

The rays from the sun radiated through the windows in Terra's bedroom.  She now knew how strong Beast Boy felt about her.  They were both naked, the sheets looked as if they had been soaked by their high points, and their clothes just sagged on the floor.  The room had a strong scent of pleasure, and both of them were completely out of breath.

_I thought Beast Boy only liked me a little bit, but MAN was I wrong.  But wait, did we…_

Terra then shook Beast Boy a little bit, waking him up.  He turned over and stared straight into Terra's eyes, but was obviously distracted by her naked body.

"Hey, Terra.  You…were…great."

"So were you.  You just kept on pushing, no matter hard it felt for both of us.  It was most exhilarating."

Terra held her shoulder down, and Beast Boy sensed that something was wrong with her.

"Something wrong, Terra?"

"Yes.  Do you think we should have use protection?"

"Umm…" Beast Boy then sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(The Titans are still around a broken television.)

Droid: Whew!!  Now THAT'S a chapter!

Beast Boy: I didn't think you'd be able to pull that off, but it worked.

Robin: Hey, let's watch it again!

Cyborg: I'm not done with the TV!

Terra: Anyway, read and review, because I know this chapter is long expected for most folks.  Expect something _moist_ in the next one, especially more scenes with me and Beast Boy.

(She and Beast Boy start making out on the sofa.)

Droid: Just read the darn story, and don't mind this.


	5. Conflicts Begin

Chapter 5: Conflicts Begin 

****

(Terra and Beast Boy are still making out on the coach.)

Terra: Oh, Beast Boy!

Droid: When will this ever end? It's been happening for the last…two hours _nonstop_!

Robin: Hey, how about lettin' me get some of that on with Raven?

Raven: Dream on, Robin. You get none of this body in _this _fic. IS HE, AUTHOR?!

Droid: Once again, I won't make a promise to you guys. This chapter is going to be a little hard for Terra, seeing that BB wasn't _covered_ during their session. But there is gonna be a little more for the others. And, I don't own Teen Titans, but I do have this chapter, so nyah!

Terra: Am I gonna get some more of Beast Boy?

Everyone but Terra: NO!!!!

Droid: Well, maybe.

-----------------------------------

As some of you know already, Beast Boy and Terra just shared their first time. However, it turned out that neither of them were protected, and Terra knew it would come back to her eventually.

Terra, in a robe to cover her naked, moist body, walked downstairs and laid down on the couch. She looked towards the ceiling with her eyes wide open.

"This can't be happening to me. I love Beast Boy, but I don't wanna die for it. It's too bad that my feelings came over me. Oh, why wasn't I ready for this? Now I'm gonna end up being some kid's mom, or even worse."

"You should have talked to us first."

Terra looked over and saw Raven and Starfire float out of the darkness and levitate over to where Terra was sitting.

"Hello, Terra. I believe it is necessary we warn you about the precautions of having unprotected sex. You could get AIDS, you can die, you can even…"

"I think she gets the point, Star. Terra, you haven't been here long, and already you've found yourself a true mate, but you went about it the wrong way. Yes, you and Beast Boy may seem like the perfect couple, but I don't think that just letting him bang you one night is gonna show your feelings for him in the right way. Let me show you something."

"As long as it makes me feel better."

Raven then took out a potato and an apple and put it in front of Terra.

"Now pretend--pretend the apple is you, and the potato is Beast Boy's…um…Beast Boy's area."

Robin and Cyborg then walked into the room to the kitchen, but not without noticing the girls conversing.

"Uh-oh. A potato." Robin said to Cyborg, who hung his head down. "They must be having the talk."

"Could you two stay out of this? This is kind of hard for Terra right now. Maybe you can come back here a little later."

"Well with all due respect, I hardly think a potato can convey the subtleties and nuances of human sexuality. On the other hand, the videos Robin and I bought from a store just might be what the doctor ordered."

With that, Robin took out a videotape entitled 'First Time Experiences,' showed it to the girls, and popped it into the VCR. What they saw was two young 15 year olds trying their first time together.

_"Veronica, I'm not so sure about this."_

_"Come on, you and I both know you want this. Just look at the bulge in your pants. Let me just…get you a little more comfortable."_

_"Whoa, not so quick. I gotta be able to keep up. Man, you've got a fine rack. Mind if I…"_

_"Go right ahead, Mike. Heck, we'll be here all night, and if you want 'em now, I suggest you take this hand and start rubbing."_

_"OK, here I go."_

"You guys, this is nothing new. Beast Boy already did that, quite well I might add."

"Terra, shut up and watch the video."

_"Oh, you're such a naughty boy."_

_"Yeah, but am I gonna get to the real fun yet?"_

_"Just foddle a little more. We'll get there, once I'm satisfied."_

_"Shoot, I'm not waiting."_

_In the film, the two rolled onto the floor on top of each other._

_"Now, let's call why they called you the girl with the gap that never closes. Ooh, I can see why. Now, it's time to break the barrier."_

_"Aah!!!!"_

_"What? Did I hurt you?"_

_"No, it's just…do it again! NOW!!"_

_"If you say so."_

Robin and Cyborg examined every single little detail to Terra, and strangely enough to Starfire as well. Raven, on the other hand, continued to look at the video and imagined in her mind that was her and someone else in the tower, and she knew if she was gonna get Robin's heart, she had to play it right.

"Okay, we seen this. A little spray in the face, O.K. here's the part! Terra, if you look closely the boy is taking his face and diving straight into the girl's blooming flower. Now, should Beast Boy ever attempt this tactic on you, make sure that you he isn't seconds away from hitting it right, or else you'll blow your load straight into his mouth, unless that's what he wants."

"And what's this all got to do with me and BB goin' at it without any protection."

"Let the video play."

_"OH, MIKE, I WANT YOU TOTALLY INSIDE OF ME!! HURRY, I'M NOT GONNA MAKE IT!!! I'M COMING!!"_

_"YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT BABE!!"_

_The two then released their climaxes over each other and onto the bedspread. Then, the next segment would explain Terra's own misfortune._

_So, the guy and girl are lying on the bed…_

_"Wait, Mike, are you wearin' a rubber?"_

_"Um…no."_

_Then the video credits roll._

Cyborg took the tape out, and then looked at Terra, who had a fixed look on her face.

"So, it's really bad, isn't it?"

"If you want, I can play the sequel, _Consequences_. It shows all the pain and agony the girl goes through in her internal system. And the boy gets beat up by the girl's abusive brothers. Eventually, we end up in the hospital. Unfortunately, when Rob and I watched the tape, it froze on us."

"Terra," Raven began, "what we're saying is that you should think before you have sex. No matter HOW much you like Beast Boy it's no excuse for not questioning if he was wearing protection. I mean, what were you thinking?"

"It came out of nowhere, give me a break. I was just sleeping, and Beast Boy comes into my room. But what was he doing in there in the first place."

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire went to one corner of the room and congregated for a second about what to do. Then, Starfire wittingly came up with an excuse.

"Um, Beast Boy requested your appearance because there is a problem in the tower." She then took out the mussed up towel.

"OK, I can explain that."

"YOU BETTER!!" A glass bottle shattered when Raven screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I think the towel can pretty much speak for itself, if it's yours Raven."

"But why MY TOWEL?!"

"Hey, I didn't see any toilet paper, so I grabbed the next best thing. Besides, not like the towel mattered. I wasn't gonna just walk around without wiping."

"You little…" Raven ran towards Terra, but…

"Raven, now's not the time for beating up each other. We should be helping Terra." Robin had Raven by her shoulders, and she slowly dropped her mood, not because she got over the situation, but was overcome by Robin holding her.

"Argh, fine." She quickly placed her hood on her head quickly so no one could see her face.

"Is it okay with you guys if I check out some more of those?"

"Terra, you're gonna have to take a test to see if there's a child aching to get out of you. Tomorrow we'll head up to the doctor."

"What about Beast Boy? I mean, shouldn't he know about this?"

"Nah, he's been up in your room thinking about what to do. He hasn't spoken at all."

"Well, I guess that will handle itself. I _will_ be a little playful with him, but it's not gonna end up with my clothes off."

"Right."

"Sure they won't."

"We'll see."

"They won't!! Trust me!"

Everyone went upstairs, even though it was kind of late into the day. Before Robin could get to his room…

"Robin?"

He turned around and saw Raven, with her hood off. He could see the somewhat redness from her face.

"Something wrong, Raven?"

"I think the issue is becoming serious. It's someone in this tower that I have feelings for."

"Really, who?"

"It's, it's…

Before Robin could react, Raven forcefully placed her lips onto Robin's. They stayed that way for about ten seconds before letting go of each other.

"Raven, I-I didn't know."

She whisked away to her room and shut the door.

"Hmm, this is new." He walked into his room and went back to sleep.

**(Beast Boy's Room)**

Ever since the whole session, Beast Boy had been in his room talking to himself about what had been going on.

"Terra's gonna have some kid, and it's all my fault. But I can't be the one to blame. I couldn't just let her body sit there on the bed, all alone. If I had thought about it, I would have gone to the store and stocked up, but the moment was too good to let go of."

_But how do you think Terra's reacting to the problem?_

"She hasn't spoken since things happened. I just hope she's not angry at me." Beast Boy said to his reflection.

_You could try talking to her. That way you don't have to sulk in here feeling sorry for yourself. I mean, are you saying that the entire moment with Terra wasn't satisfying to you at all?_

"You kidding? Of course it was good. But again, I have to look at the big picture. I'm the one that lost control and Terra's gonna end up in a bad predicament. Hopefully, it will turn out for the best. Anyway, I'm going to bed.

_But it's daytime!_

"I said I'm going to bed!!"

-----------------------------------

Terra: So now what?

Droid: Next chapter, you guys visit the doctor, and some other stuff.

Raven: Other stuff?

Robin: And I get to make love to Raven!

Raven: We'll see about that.

Droid: I'm not getting into that, but to our readers, sorry if the chapter may not be as good as the last one, but I'm trying to piece some other stories up. But for now, read and review and enjoy the story unfolding.


	6. Visit to the Doctor

Chapter 6: Visit to the Doctor 

****

Terra: So, to answer one of the questions from the readers, have I had my time of the month?

Phazon: Actually, (looks at script) no, you haven't.  And when everyone finds out, they all go…

Cyborg: Don't give it away!  Let them read it first.  They should at least be in suspense as to what's coming.  Where's Robin?

Terra: And Raven?

(They both walk downstairs, and everyone stares.)

Phazon: I think we all know what happened.  I can tell by expression on their faces.

Robin: HEY!  Nothing happened.

Cyborg: Yeah, sure.  Anyway, is this story just gonna be straight drama from now on?

Phazon: I'll try as much as I can to retain some humor in the fic, but most of the message will be drama.  That doesn't mean it will be funny.  But Raven can do the disclaimer.

Raven: What?

Phazon: Do it or I'll you and Robin can have a scene like Terra and Beast Boy did.

Raven: Well…

**(Disclaimer)** Phazon: Fine, we know that you would want that, so I'll do that.  I don't own Teen Titans characters, and I probably never will.  But that would be kind of cool.  Let's resume the story.

--------------------------------------

Ever since Terra and Beast Boy did it, Terra has been having some problems and was now worried about what would be coming next.  The Titans, except Beast Boy, decided they would head up to the doctor, as soon as they woke up.  Eventually, after sleeping away most of the day, they woke up the next day very early.

Robin waited on the couch for the others to come back downstairs, but at the same time was thinking about what happened with him and Raven previously.

"Raven comes up to me, blushing, then kisses me.  I never really thought about liking Raven that much, but there certainly is more to her then meets the eye.  Too bad she just ran away after it happened.  It's kind of strange.  I mean, Raven's pretty and all, but I just wish she talked to me about it."

"Robin?"

He turned around and once again saw Raven walking down the stairs.  This time she kept her hood on as she sat near Robin.

"Look, Robin, if I was kind of 'out there' yesterday, I'm sorry.  I just…lost it.  I don't know…"

Before she could finish, Robin interrupted her.  "Raven, answer me this question.  What do you feel when you're around me?"  He placed his hand onto hers.

"I just find you better to talk to than the others, even though we don't much.  I talk to Starfire sometimes, but she's not of this world.  There are things I like about you that I've just kept to myself because I didn't know your reaction."

"Well, don't worry.  That kiss wasn't bad, I just wished you came to me earlier.  Maybe later we can go somewhere to talk."

Raven sufficed a tiny smile before kissing Robin once again.  She nearly laid him out on the couch, but the two of them were booth conscious of what was going to happen.

"Okay, meet me this evening on the roof."

They just sat there for awhile until Starfire, Cyborg, and Terra came downstairs ready to go.

"Terra, you're gonna have to lay on the floor because of your condition.  Which of you will sit up front?"

Starfire raised her hand and took the keys from Cyborg.

"That's a yes.  Guess you two will be in the back.  Let's go."

Terra walked behind Cyborg, while Robin and Raven walked slowly, thinking about Cyborg's words.  When they got to the car, they saw Starfire in the passenger seat, messing with all of the buttons and knobs.

"STARFIRE, THAT'S MY CAR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!"

"Look at the shiny circly thingies.  They're all so pretty!  I want to press them all!"

The car jerked and swerved in circles before stopping.

"Cyborg, how come this one meter knob is on 'E' instead of 'F?'" She asked as she stepped out of the car.

"OH, we're out of gas!  How could it get any _worse_?!"  Cyborg kicked the car in anger, causing the car to jumpstart and run off into the distance.

"Now we've got no car!"

"We could always pull a taxi.  I've got an excuse we can use."

**(Later, in a Cab)**

The driver looked back at the others.

"So you've got a pregnant girl that's not sure if she's gonna kill the baby or not?  And she's made all the wrong choices 'cause her boyfriend raped her and stole her money?"

"That's it, I'm a lost cause now."  Terra was obviously faking, but the driver couldn't see that.

"Well, I suppose that's what you kids get for getting freaky at such a young age.  You wait until you've fully developed."

"We wish to hear your story of suspense." Starfire said to the driver.  Everyone told her to stop, but the driver didn't listen.

"I believe it was back a long time ago.  I was 17 at the time.  After my biology class, my girl came up to me and said that she was ready for a good time.  So we went to this party and got drunk.  Anyways, this one guy came up and said 'Hi.'  Well, that made me mad.  So I decided to keep it real.  I knocked the crap out of him and took my girl home.  When we got started, she then just decides to say 'Oh, did you know I'm a dominatrix?'  I stopped plugging her, and she had this weird grin on her face.  Then, she tied me up to the bedpost and put this mask on my face."

"This 'dominatrix' intrigues me." Starfire replied interestingly.  "Are there chances that I could become one someday?"

Everyone, including the driver, turned around to her.

"Anyway…she starts calling me a naughty boy and all this other type of stuff.  So I had to find a way to get out of it, but this girl was strong.  She tries to _force_ me into her, and as good as it may have been, it sometimes hurt.  I was screaming for someone to help, but she had a whip to keep me quiet.  Eventually, I woke up one morning, and I heard from my friend that she took my money.  I went to her house, broke her arm, never heard from her since.  I'd rather be driving a cab than be under 'Miss Freaky Skank Rules.'"

The Titans were silent, but Starfire was intrigued.

"Fascinating!  Friends, when we return to the tower, I want to look up the job of 'donimatrix.'

"It's dominatrix, Starfire.  Don't get confused with your letters."

"Say, you Titans save this town and all, so how come you need to catch a cab?  I mean, don't heroes go by a code not to have relationships?"

"What makes you say that?"  Robin asked.  "Look at the couples.  I mean, you've got Batman and Catwoman,"

"They broke up."  The driver said.  "You gotta keep up on your news."

"Well, how about Flash and Hawk Girl?"

"Huh?"  All of the Titans were never told about that couple, so it apparently wasn't true.

"Fine, so I made that up, but our friend here and her 'partner' lost control and went at it all over her room.  I should know, I heard it."

"And to my knowledge, the guy wasn't protected?"

Terra nodded her head as the driver looked in his mirror to see.

"What's your problem?  You were starin' at it the whole time, and you never bothered to ask if he had one?"

"…Well, it was dark."  That was all that Terra could come up with.  The others and the driver just sighed and continued to wait to arrive at the doctors.

"Don't mind me asking, but isn't there one more member of your group?"

"Yes, but he stayed home to think about what he did."

"So Beast Boy knocked you up?  Hmm, I always wondered if he would ever go for any of the girls.  Well, here's your stop.  Don't worry, if she's will have a child, I won't charge you, but I _do_ want to come with you.  I've got nothing better to do."

The Titans and the driver exited the cab and entered the building.  As they took a seat, they saw Jinx being carried on a stretcher.

"What are you doing here?"  Robin asked.

"Titans?  Oh, I'm too weak to deal with you now.  One of my jinxes backfired, and falling metal objects have followed me.  I got away, until I stepped on a crack and threw my back out.  Can you imagine that happening?"

No one responded, but in their hearts, they thought about how the master of jinxes could get hit by a superstition.  As she was rolled out, a nurse came out.

"Miss Terra, the doctor will see you now."

Cyborg and Robin provided support to help Terra get to the office.  Starfire, Raven, and the cab driver followed behind into a linen office, with lime carpeting.  While Terra got situated in the chair, the others sat by the side, awaiting the doctor, when a door suddenly swung open.

"I'M the doctor, Alice!  If the girl said she wanted the baby cut out of her stomach, letting her fluids and blood spill over the office, and then appoint the guys upstairs to go beat her boyfriend, then that's what she'll do."

He turned around to see he had listening guests.

"Oh, I got some company.  Um, disregard everything you just heard.  Just a little humor, heh, heh, um…who's here for what?"

"I am.  I need to know what's going on, and if I'm gonna have a kid or not."

"You must be Terra.  I'm Doctor Hosed."

"What does your last name mean?"

"Girl, if I told you, you'd never come to this hospital again.  Now you've apparently just had your first.  Let me ask you a question, have you had it?"

Everyone was silent as to they had no idea.

"You know, your visit from Aunt Flow."

"Terra does not have an aunt named 'Flow.'"  Starfire said.

Doctor Hosed slapped his head in frustration.  "Come on, have you had your time?"

"What?"

"Your blossoming, your bush flood, the whole red and it and it."

"…"

"YOUR PERIOD!!!"

"Oh.  Oh, that's what you meant.  No."

Doc went back and looked at Terra's records and shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, that's not a good thing.  If you cervix hasn't connected yet, and your hormones haven't been developed, then there's a good chance that you'll have a kid.  And you will die."

They all gasped in shock, but the doctor struck a smile.

"No, I'm just kidding.  But, if you're partner was protected, then there's no problem."

Silence was amidst in the office, and the doctor quickly figured it all out.

"If you looked at it for all this time, wouldn't it occur to check once in a while?"

"SEE?!!  That's what I said!"  The driver protested.  "Not my fault I got in the wrong hands of a manipulative dominatrix."  He looked around and saw no one listened.  "Oh, I'll just…take my seat."

"Miss, I believe your friend is the problem of your child to be.  I think that you should come back tomorrow, that way we can come back to see if it's a boy or a girl.  In the meantime, let me show you what will happen during your period."  He draped down a chart.

Robin, Cyborg, and the driver all turned away in horror.

"Get it away!  I can't watch!  I gotta go!"

But Raven shut the door with her powers and seated each of them down.

"You're going to sit here and learn."  She said to them.  Then she went over and whispered to Robin.  "It could be worth your while."

"As you can see, when it begins, you will notice blood stains on your clothes from time to time.  This is all evacuating the—"

"NO, NO!!"  Cyborg yelled.  "We know what it is.  Don't say it!  Please, for the love of me, Robin, and this driver, please don't say the word.  Just call it 'IT.'

Starfire stood on her feet.  "This 'IT' is similar to the customs of my home planet.  We female Tamaranians go through the same process.  When mine was over, my mother said it was fully bloomed like a beautiful flower.  Would you like to see?"  She then pulled on the belt that held her pants together.

"STOP STAR!!"  Raven said as some medicine bottles blew up into miniscule glass shards.  "I don't think we are ready for that yet."

"What is wrong, Raven?  Do our friends not wish to see my developed sinstax?"

"Her what?"  The doctor asked.

"I think you can decipher what it means.  Starfire, maybe sometime later, but this isn't the write time.  Please continue doctor."

"Fine.  As I was saying, when you feel 'IT' when you're in the bathroom, 'IT' is beginning to bleed.  You may experience some shock due to the fact that your friend didn't use a condom.  So your…okay how do I say that?"

"Call it 'THAT.'

"Okay, 'THAT' is being fertilized by the male's—"

"Ah, bup, bup, bup, don't say it.  Just call it 'GUY IT.'

"We're never going to get through this conversation if you guys can't handle some words."

"I won't succumb.  I don't want to hear that.  If I wanted to, I could watch the Animal Planet all day long nonstop until they go onto their 'After Dark, Not for the Cubs' special."

"Anyway, from time to time, you may feel a little woozy and tired.  You're going to have to settle down for some time until I can get back to you, but let me finish.  Now that you've been fertilized, your…" He waited to see if there would be another interruption, yet there wasn't.  "Well, your internal system is going through what we call  'a really, really, really long stage we call…getting a child.  Your egg and his 'GUY IT' will do this form thing, and eventually there's a kid waiting to force it's way out of you."

"Is that all?"

"Don't eat until after your next check up tomorrow.  And don't have another session with this guy.  Don't even touch his clothes like you're gonna make out with him.  You can kiss him, but don't go any farther than that.  You can't even buy clothes."

"Do not worry, friend Terra.  We will go to the local big mall and look at the dresses.  I won't let you buy 'em, but you can try 'em on."

"I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.  Maybe I ought to eat something."

"What did I just say?"

"Don't eat."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another examination.  Some guy can't get his wife off."

The Titans and their accomplice rushed out, but Starfire was eager to know what the doctor meant."

"I do not understand.  What do you mean 'get his wife off?"

Raven pushed her towards the door.  "It's not important, Star.  We'll explain later."

"No you won't.  You'll leave me to watch MAX after dark and find out myself."

"Well, why are you watching that channel in the first place?"

"Everything else is blocked by some control.  It's one of the few channels I can watch, and I must say it's quite exuberating.  But let us leave to console Terra because she refused our rules and only thought about her pleasure, completely ignoring the consequences because of her only selfless actions."

Terra cried and ran out of the office back to the cab, with the driver following behind her.  Eventually, only the doctor was in the office.

"Teens these days.  One day the girl says she wants a new dress, now all of a sudden this one wants a guy with a new…nah, she wouldn't be _that_ desperate."

**(Back in the Cab)**

Terra was crying on Robin's shoulder, while Cyborg tried talking her out of her misfit.

"Star didn't mean it, Terra.  I'm sure there's a reason she said that."

"Hey, you guys mind if I crash at your tower for a while?  I've been living in my cab for some while, and in a few they may evict me."

"Just who are you?"

"Some cab driver who's givin' you a free ride.  Speakin' of which, let's play that song on the way to the tower."

"We never said you could come yet."

"I won't cause trouble, and maybe I can help."

"Robin…"

Raven turned around to his face, and he nodded, knowing not much could go wrong.  So they headed back to T tower to get ready to break the news to Beast Boy, as well as what was to come.

**(Tower)**

"Where are those guys?  Ain't like them to go running off without me.  Well, may as well get ready to hear back from Terra eventually.  Just hope it's for the best.  I mean, what's the worst that could happen?   Terra could become suddenly pregnant because she hasn't had her time and I'm forced into this?  Nah, no way."

That's what he thought.

--------------------------------------

Phazon: My apologies if this chapter took some time, but I'm working on some other stuff.

Robin: Just because you've got to be ready for September doesn't mean you should stray away from your stories.  People want to know.

Phazon: They put you out if you've got a cell phone and they fail you for the quarter if you're late.

Beast Boy: That explains a lot.  What's next?

Phazon: Not all that sure, but I'm sure there's gonna be some type of argument revolving around Starfire and Terra.  As for Robin and Raven, things are only beginning, but nothing so horrible to the level of BB and Terra.  We'll just have to see.  Read and Review!


	7. Note to Readers

Note to Readers  
  
As many of you know, the story is still progressing well, but it may take me some time to update due to things that have happened. Anyways, I will continue the story, but I have some things I need to say.  
  
First off, the plot may slightly change due to what I have found out about the next four episodes in the season. Says on a website that Terra will be on the episode 'Betrayed,' but soon enough, in the final two, she becomes Slade's apprentice, but unlike Robin, she isn't doing this for a price. She fights alongside with Overload, Cinderblock and Plasmus and battles the Titans. When she fails to finish her job and the Titans nearly destroy her, she retreats to Slade, who responds her failure by killing her.  
  
I know this kind of ruins the episodes for some people, but I wanted to know some things will be implemented from these episodes into the story and possibly a future Teen Titan story. 


	8. Shocking Truths

**Chapter 8: Shocking Truths**

****

Phazon: Guys, we're gonna be going through some changes.

Starfire: Changes?  Changes like what?

Phazon: (Looks at pad) Well, the story rating is going from PG-13 to R.

Robin: That's not really a bad thing.  Higher the rating, the more stuff you can put in.

Phazon: That's true, but I'm not going _that_ far.  Also, I'm gonna respond to some of the reviewers

To **Black Dawn**, I can respect your request, and the rating is changed.  But in regards to you being disgusted by my story, read another one, I don't care.  I don't make stories that the reader enjoys but I don't.  You don't like what I write, you write something then.

To **Raven the Sorceress, **No I'm not a sex-ed teacher or all that knowledgeable about those conditions.  I pick this kind of stuff up from people around me.  Plus, I'm not old enough to be one.

To **NNY273000** and **terra, **I found out later about how she really died.  I just read the page that I was looking at wrong.

And to **MatrixSaix**, thank you for your words.  Anyway, I'll continue the story not according to the show.

Finally, to all those who think Terra will be pregnant, I won't promise you anything, but just expect something different at the end.  To those who think she shouldn't, you're in for something.

Phazon: Again, I don't own Teen Titans, or even any of their stuff.  We left the doctor's office last time, and the gang was heading home.

---------------------------------

_Beast Boy was lying on the couch, flipping through different television channels with the remote control, bored._

"Man, I'm bored.  Where did those guys go anyway?"

_He laid there motionless, in the huge, empty T tower.  His attention turned abruptly to the front door when he heard locks being unlocked.  The first thing Beast Boy saw when the door opened was Robin._

"BEAST BOY, ARE YOU HERE?!!"

A head poked out from in front of the couch.  Instantly, Beast Boy ran to Terra's side.

"How you feeling, love?"

"Strange.  The doctor was no help, so we're still unsure.  I'm just gonna lie on the couch for a while."

"What a coincidence.  That's just where I was."

"Don't even think about it!"

Both of them turned to see the cab driver walk in.  "I'm the guest.  I get the couch.  Besides, all you two want to is bang each other."

"Yeah, so?"  Terra inquired while holding Beast Boy tightly.

"Oh, forget it."  Robin said, looking straight at Terra.  "She knows what she _can _and _cannot_ do."

The two of them slummed upstairs, while the cab driver reclined on the couch.  Cyborg went and fixed something in the kitchen, and Starfire went up to her room, leaving Robin and Raven.

"Come with me, Robin."

After getting upstairs, Raven opened the door and Robin saw a thick blanket of darkness.  He never went inside of her room, and this was certainly something he wouldn't forget.  As she sat on her bed, she patted the space next to her.

"Robin," she began in a moody sense, "my behavior around you has been strange in the past days, as you've noticed.

"Oh, I have.  Is something bothering you?"

She licked her lips and slowly continued.  "It's not that I love you or anything, but at the same time there's some strange force drawing me closer to you.  I don't know if it's your uncanny attitude or anything else, but it has gotten my mind's attention."

Robin carefully placed his glove onto hers.  "Raven, I know you can't experience any emotions for fear of your powers, God knows we've seen what happens, but it seems that you've experienced--"

"Don't say it."  Raven snapped.

Before Robin could react, he thought about what he would get himself into.  _Triggering Raven's emotions, whatever it is, could be the wrong thing.  I should do this carefully._

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner, Raven?"

"I needed a moment.  Any other time wouldn't work because of 'her,' but I feel that we can try this, but I don't want it to be taken the wrong way."

"Nor do I, but…we certainly can try."  Robin looked down away from Raven's eyes, but she lifted his chin and her violet eyes faced his mask.

He moved her hood off they both closed their eyes.  Slowly, they moved their lips closer until they met.  Raven took her hands and removed Robin's gloves and capes and tossed them onto her carpet.  Robin parted after a few seconds.

"We're not going, you know…"

"Robin, I can read your mind, and I know you want this, but not if it's going to endanger me or you.  Don't worry, we'll take this slow."

He let out a sigh of relief before they began kissing again.  Raven let out a heavy moan as they sat there lip-locked.  Robin didn't know Raven that much, but he found out there really _was_ more to her.  Raven was the next to let go.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing pretty well, just as long as you're fine."

The two of them fell onto Raven's bed, without letting go of each other.  Slowly, Robin moved his hand up Raven's leg and up to her waist until he hit the lower part of her breasts.  His hand immediately stopped, but she continually let him know he should calm down, so he massaged her breasts, all while hearing Raven moan quietly. 

Raven's lips slowly left Robin's as her hand made her way towards his mask.  Inch by inch, she slid it off.

**(Beast Boy's Room)**

"So you don't know?"

"Not yet, Beast Boy.  Let me ask you something: _Did_ you wear a condom?  I mean, I asked that the day we did it, but you never answered."

He looked away from Terra's face.  "I can't answer that question now.  You will find out, and see what it means."

"Listen, BB, the doctor said we can't have any sexual intercourse, but that doesn't mean we still can't make out."

"Uh, I'll be right back!"  As soon as he rushed out of his room, he ran straight into Cyborg, exactly who he was looking for.

"Man, she hasn't figured out, has she?"

"Not sure yet.  I'll keep her stalling as long as I can.  Anyway, who's that guy downstairs?"

"He gave us a ride to the doctor's and we decided to…actually, HE chose to come along.  It was strange, but I can't help thinking that the doctor is a little crooked."

"Did he know what he was talking about?"

"Really Beast Boy, I was wondering about the guy's name.  Where's Robin?"

"He's in his room talking to Raven.  Can't figure out why, though."

"She said something was bothering her, and Robin knew what it was.  Guess it must be serious."

"Yeah, anyway, I better get back to Terra.  She's got something for me."

"Don't forget you can't plug her again."

"Oh, I won't, just a little of the 'ole Beast Boy charm."  He put a smirk on his face as he walked away.  Cyborg shook his head.

"That'll just make things worse."

While Cyborg went back downstairs, Beast Boy made his way back to his room.  As he opened the door, he saw Terra beneath his sheets, sticking out her ring finger and signaling him to come over.

"Come on, the bed's already warm."

Beast Boy put his hands on his face and looked back.  "Aw, Terra, can't you go to the bathroom and do that?!"

"Just kiss me, you idiot."  Terra reached out and grabbed him, forcing him into a deep, satisfying kiss.  When she noticed he was restraining, she pulled back.  "Come on!  If we can't do it, then I'd think you'd at least kiss me."

"It's just not feeling me now."

"Oh, I've got something to fix that."  Terra pulled off the sheets and Beast Boy saw her stick her hand inside of her shirt.  She fingered around until there was a 'clasp,' and she pulled her bra out of her shirt.  "What if I do this?"

_"No, must resist temptation!"  Beast Boy's mind thought._

_"Go ahead, give in!  It's frickin' boobies!!"  That came from the other section of his brain._

_"Oh, these new socks I got are so comfortable."  Finally, his eyes looked down to his feet, taking one last thought before looking back at Terra._

"W-well, T-terra, I want to, but…"

"But what?  If it happens again, what can go wrong?"  She once again made her way towards him, but with force, he shoved her off of her bed.

"Beast Boy, what the hell?!"  Terra exclaimed.

"I-I don't know what came over me."  He extended his hand out to lift her up, but she resisted.

"Don't bother!  I can get up myself.  What is wrong with you?  Why are you so tense at this moment?  I thought you loved me."

"I do, Terra, I do, I'm just concerned."

Terra put her hands on her hips.  "You're concerned about what?!"

"You."  Beast Boy said softly as he watched Terra's hands drop.  "Terra, if worse comes to worst; we should stop what we're doing now and think."

"But Beast Boy…"

"Terra, don't interrupt me.  I'm serious.  We need some time to think this through and clear our heads, in our _own_ rooms."  As he pointed to the door, Terra got her things and left the room.  When his door closed, Beast Boy's frown became a smirk.

"Hmph, she'll find out soon enough."

Terra walked downstairs and sat on the couch next to the cab driver, who placed his arm around her.

"You should respect BB's feelings, girl.  This is a…strange time for you two.  Though it is kind of funny, it's weird knowing about you becoming a possible mom."

"He is right, Terra."  Starfire said as she floated over to where they were sitting.  "I may have been angry earlier, but it is because I was jealous."

A rhetorical question mark appeared over Terra's head.  "What are you jealous of?"

"The fact that you have a 'boyfriend' made me angry.  I will admit that I am not all that used to the customs of this planet, but I have figured out what people in a relationship do.  Beast Boy was okay, but I now know what he has seen in you."

"What do you mean, 'Beast Boy was okay?'"  Terra asked while scratching her head.

"It was quite an experience for me not being from Earth."

**_Flashback_**

****

_This section takes place after the events of the episode 'Forces of Nature.'  Even after traveling home, Beast Boy still thought Starfire was angry at him, so he planned something drastic.  Starfire was in the kitchen getting a bag of chips when Beast Boy walked up to her._

_"Um, Starfire?"  He said as he slowly tapped her on the shoulder._

_"Oh, hello Beast Boy.  Is there a problem?"_

_He took her hand and led her to the couch, sitting her down._

_"Starfire, I really need to apologize for what I did."_

_"Beast Boy, I thought you already had this conversation with me.  I already forgave--" Her words were cut off by his lips onto hers.  After five seconds, he stopped._

_"I had to do that, Star.  It made me feel better kissing a cute girl to get over makin' her mad."_

_She was silent the entire time, but she slightly blushed._

_"Beast Boy, what did we just do?"_

_"It's called a kiss, Star.  It's done by people who have feelings for each other or want to solve something.  I thought you were still mad, so I hoped this would change your mind.  Star?"_

_There was no response, for Starfire was feeling her lips slowly, trying to feel the remains of what she just shared.  "This 'kiss' of yours is interesting.  May we try it again?"_

_In his mind, Beast Boy thought he had it with Starfire, but all they did was share a few kisses here and then.  The next morning, he woke up to her in his arms._

_"So?"_

_"You are really forgiven now, Beast Boy."_

_In his head, Beast Boy knew Star had forgiven him **and **gotten some time with her._

**_End Flashback_**

****

"I do not know why my Beast Boy would go for someone else."

Rage was all that Starfire saw in Terra's eyes.  She furiously burst into Beast Boy's room, with Star following behind.  She then kicked the door in.

"BEAST BOY!"

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Beast Boy turned off his television and diverted his attention to the angry Terra.

"Hey, Star, is something wrong with Terra?  She looks a little--"

Before he could finish, Terra whipped her hand back and slapped Beast Boy in his face.

"What was that for?"

"Have you ever kissed Starfire?"

There was a long pause before Cyborg came into the room.  "Guys, there's too much noise.  Some of us would like to sleep"

It didn't take long for Terra to get straight in Cyborg's face with her glowing yellow eyes.  He got the message and went back to his room.

"Terra, it's not what you think."

"Oh, so you're calling me stupid now?"

"No!  I played this joke on Starfire that was intended for Cyborg, and, well, you know, push came to shove."  _Aw man, wrong euphemism, Beast Boy._

"I don't care if you pecked her on the cheek, I don't want you kissing any other girls!"

"Why do you care anyway?!  You're the one who may be a mama, and if I recall, _you_ took things a little too far when I came in your room."

Terra rolled up the sleeve on her shirt and pulled back her fist as she headed for Beast Boy.  "Oh, I got something too far for you!"

"Friends, friends!"  Starfire intervened before Terra could land her punch.  "We should not be arguing with each other.  Terra, Beast Boy is always going to be my teammate, despite what happened.  Even though we shared a passionate moment, he is yours."

Beast Boy moved around Terra and snaked his hand around Starfire's waist.  "Yeah, and Star isn't angry at it.  I could have gone _way_ more that day, but I knew it wasn't right because Star isn't of this world.  I took the chance to be with you, and it worked, at least not how I expected it to be.  Can't you accept that?!"

"Well, you should have told me in the first place."  Terra retorted.

"It was a kiss, or many.  I never thought of you to be jealous.  Beast Boy, would you accompany me downstairs for a movie?"

Beast Boy took Starfire's shoulder.  "It would be my honor.  Terra, you can follow, but you need to mellow out."

The three of them left Beast Boy's room and downstairs.  Before they even got to the sofa, the alarm blared.  Cyborg came running downstairs.

"Guys, we got trouble!  The H.I.V.E.'s back and they've brought reinforcements.  Says on the monitor they're down at the prison where we thrashed Cinderblock!  Let's go!"

Quickly, Robin and Raven sadly exited her room, but in seconds evacuated the tower with the others.  The last one to leave was Beast Boy.

_Terra, when you find out about this whole thing, you'll take out what you said.  _Beast Boy thought before exiting the tower.

---------------------------------

Beast Boy: Does this mean I get Starfire, too?

Phazon: I never said that, but I know you're thinking that.

Robin: You never let me finish my share of the story!

Phazon: So you think you're done?  'Cause I can always stop.

Raven: Don't…you…dare.  You should focus on this triangle between the other three.

Phazon: Eventually, evil one.  RR folks, and the usual, the chapter will be up soon.


	9. First Fight, then Talk

**Chapter 9: First Fight, Then Talk**

****

Phazon: For the record, everybody reading this, this chapter is mostly a fight chapter and will only incorporate a few elements from the past chapter, but don't expect anything horrible. And by the way, to **Black Dawn**, for the record, I had posted chapter four in the intention that I would receive feedback on whether or not the rating should be upped or not. Had I known most reactions, of course the story would be rated R, but that wasn't on my mind at the time.

Cyborg: I certainly hope Terra can fight, because she better know how.

Terra: Why?

Raven: Because we're in a fight against some HIVE members, and some we don't even know about.

Beast Boy: I certainly hope that you've calmed down, Terra. No need to be jealous.

Starfire: Beast Boy, why did you not tell her about that other night when--

(Beast Boy covers Starfire's mouth.)

Terra: What?!

Phazon: **(Disclaimer)** I don't and probably never _will_ own Teen Titans, thank goodness.

* * *

_Everyone got to the old abandoned prison where Cinderblock was thrashed. Right in the center of it all, there was no one._

Robin took a look at his communicator, and it displayed no indication of villains.

"I don't understand. They said to come here, and not even a single bomb or breakout. This is a letdown."

Before Robin could finish, a pipe came flying at him.

"Look out!"

Raven threw her hand out and stopped the metal bar inches away from Robin's skull. The Titans looked up and Jinx jumped from the top of the building to right in front of them.

"Darn, I really need to focus on my aim without witch girl getting in my way."

"If Jinx is our only competition, this'll be cake." Raven said.

Starfire prepared to strike Jinx, but she couldn't due to an unknown starbolt striking her in the back.

"Dear sister, is that you?"

At lightning speed, Blackfire flew to Jinx's side.

"Yeah, those guards up there can't keep you in prison if you've got the right moves."

Out of the darkness, Mammoth and Gizmo came next to their cohorts.

"Meet our new friend."

"Wow, Blackfire is another villain to aid you guys. Now there are four instead of three." Raven scoffed again.

"We're not done yet."

Two metal creatures appeared from opposite sides of the empty room. Between them was Control Freak.

"Like my new toys, Titans? It's all thanks to my remote control. Now I can manipulate anything. Watch!"

With a flicker of the joystick, Control Freak pointed his remote at the dim light in the distance. He began to drag it closer as he gave it structure, turning it into an electrified monster.

"I can do more than that."

Cyborg's eyes were wide opened at the figures Control Freak had created. "Well, this is new. Could it get worse? HEY, I…can't…move--"

"Me neither." Beast Boy strained while trying to move his joints.

"That's it, hold it where you are." Warp walked out with his hand in the air. "Meet the new team, Titans."

Terra crossed her shoulders. "Are there any more of you?"

"Yeah, but you'll meet them later down the road."

The Titans prepared their assault on the team of Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, Blackfire, Control Freak and his creations, and Warp.

"Titans, attack!" Robin yelled.

The battles went basically like this: Cyborg vs Gizmo, Beast Boy vs Mammoth, Raven vs Jinx, Robin vs Control Freak, Starfire vs Blackfire, and Terra vs Warp.

Gizmo flew around Cyborg and landed on his back.

"Oh, no, I came prepared for that this time." A compartment in Cyborg's back opened and a laser blasted out of it, sending Gizmo skyward, but he flew back. Cyborg charged his Sonic Cannon and shot straight at Gizmo, but the blast went straight through him.

"What the--"

"Blast off!!" A rocket on Cyborg's back blasted him straight through the roof of the building.

"Well that takes care of him." Gizmo cackled before being knocked back to the ground by Jinx.

"Sorry 'bout that, but I'm busy with this witch here." Both Jinx and Gizmo headed up to where Raven was. She pressed her hands together.

_Azarath, metroin, zinthos!_

As Gizmo took out a bomb, Raven's spell detonated it on command.

"Not bad for a witch."

"Say that again." Raven growled.

Jinx sent pink shockwaves towards Raven, who deflected them with a shield. When the debris stopped crumbling, she flew towards Jinx and sent a kick straight to her stomach, causing her to fall.

Upon landing, Jinx stuck her finger in her mouth and when she took it out, it was slightly red.

"How dare you make me bleed, you bastard!" And with that she lunged straight at Raven and the two began to scuffle.

On the other side, Robin tried juggling the three creatures Control Freak created.

The television maniac watched Robin combat with the two metal structures. He tried landing blows to them, but the metal was too tough to break, so he took out a detonator and threw it towards both of the creatures. They exploded on impact, crumbling the ground.

"Not so tough without your creatures down, are you?" Robin said while taking out his Bo staff and walked towards Control Freak.

"They're not dead yet, boy wonder! Watch and learn!" Control Freak pointed the remote at the rocks and they began to rise. He fused the rocks with the electric monster far away. It looked basically the same, with all the electric functionalities, but more rugged.

Robin jumped high and slammed his staff into the creature, only to receive an electric jolt spurting from the creature and into his body. When he got his footing, he took out a bird-a-rang and threw it straight at Control Freak's control, piercing straight through it and causing the creature to malfunction and break down from the inside.

Robin went up and grabbed Control Freak's remote. "You've just been cancelled."

"Oh, that is so lame."

_"This controller will self destruct in T-minus five, four, three--"_

Robin lunged his hand back and threw the control sky high, straight into Gizmo, who happened to be landing from his last flight.

Blackfire got up from the blow she took from her sister's eye beams. Her eyes met those of her sister's.

"Well, Blackfire, shall we continue battle?" Starfire snarled while her hands glowing with star bolts.

There was no response from Blackfire, until she stood up and a black bolt came out of her hand, but this wasn't a regular energy sphere. Instead of contained in her hand, it floated by itself.

"Little trick I learned in jail."

The sphere chased after Starfire, who flew as fast as she could away from it.

"Be careful, Star, that bolt will kamikaze as soon as it connects with a body."

As fast as she could, Starfire tried evading the purplish energy sphere, but it wasn't long before Blackfire summoned another one with her other hand. Before long, Starfire saw herself flying into one of the blasts, sending her hurdling to the ground.

"Is…it over?" She said with the strength she had. Little did she know, yet another blast headed her way, but it stopped inches from her body.

Blackfire kept her right hand out to balance the blast. "Say I'm the better sister."

"Never."

"Say it!" Blackfire said as her eyes glowed a villainous purple. "SAY IT!"

Raising her right hand, Blackfire prepared to finish off Starfire, and with a flick, the blast consumed Starfire. She wasn't dead, but she was badly injured. Kneeling down to her defeated sister, Blackfire didn't have time to gloat before being knocked by a boulder.

"Step down, Blackfire." Terra growled.

"Don't try it." Warp threw a watch down on the ground and there was a flash. Terra was frozen in her place, vulnerable to attack. Blackfire regained her composure and fired black bolts at Terra's exposed body, but she began to feel strange as a thick black energy surrounded her body.

Raven walked away from Jinx's battered body and began messing with Blackfire's body. She threw her straight into Warp, sending both of them into Mammoth, who maneuvered his way around them and Beast Boy, who was throwing punches in his ape form.

Mammoth stared at his dazed cohorts, but he thought about how he would dispatch of Beast Boy. Finally, he took something from his pocket.

"Hey monkey boy, I got a banana for you."

In his ape form, Beast Boy was a sucker for anything, and this time was no exception. He galloped on his feet, begging for the banana. Mammoth threw it to him, and watched his adversary eat it, but that gave him the opportunity to thrust forward, sending Beast Boy back into his human form. He never let go of the banana.

"Watch it, Mammoth! Fruit's gotta stay clean."

Mammoth charged at Beast Boy, only before seeing a starbolt blast him in the face. Everyone turned to Starfire, who mustered the strength to stand on her legs, but could only function one of her arms. Beast Boy regained composure and turned into a snake. Slithering quietly, he bit Mammoth on his leg, stunning him. Returning to his human form, he helped Starfire up.

Terra noticed Beast Boy help Star and was crossed. She was so crossed that she sent her fist into the ground, causing waves to pulsate from the earth. At last, Gizmo and Cyborg crashed back to the ground, spurting off electricity.

"You're not gonna throw me over there, are ya?" Control Freak asked Robin, who held him tightly.

He didn't get a response, for Robin set a device on Control Freak's chest, and it grew into a trap. Robin brushed the side of his cape off before surveying the battleground.

_"Let's see."_ He thought to himself. _"Cyborg and Gizmo are out for now, Blackfire and Warp are over in that corner, Mammoth I don't want to worry about, I got Control Freak, and Warp's got himself in slow motion. Who did we forget?"_ It then hit Robin like a block of ice…literally. He found himself on the ground. _"Jinx! How could I forget?"_

Sure, Jinx got a thrashing from Raven, but it didn't stop her from using her working hand to materialize an ice block and lunge it to Robin's back.

"Heh, I still got it. Now, I don't want to see you in this world again." Jinx raised her hand, getting a crowbar and aimed at Robin's neck.

Suddenly, the crowbar wasn't moving, for it was reversed and knocked Jinx across her chin. Raven came across her once again.

"You just don't learn, do you?" Raven wanted to blast Jinx away, but--"

"Don't do it, Raven. Not worth it." Robin mumbled from the ground.

As much as she didn't want to, Raven did as her leader said and spared Jinx. She placed her hand on Robin's back and slowly chanted to herself. In a flash, all of Robin's wounds were gone. Robin wasn't able to get up entirely, so Raven helped him up.

"Thanks." He mustered.

Raven put her hood over her head to conceal any feelings she had at the moment.

Blackfire got on her feet, battered and beaten. "Just you wait, Titans. We'll be back sooner than you think." A purple bolt emanated from her hand, and in a flash, the villains vanished.

Cyborg rose to his feet, as did Terra, but she was too busy staring at Beast Boy help Starfire pull herself together.

"BEAST BOY!!"

The green titan immediately stopped and turned to Terra. He understood why, but at the same time wish Terra kept her mouth shut. He was helping with all of the rips Star had on her suit, but his hand was moving lower and lower, but Star, not _fully_ understanding why, didn't notice.

"What were you doing?" Terra snarled.

"Beast Boy was helping me with my wounds, _Terra_." Starfire replied menacingly. "And I don't think you should talk about me when you're missing your touch."

"My…touch?"

"Beast Boy, does Terra not know what I speak of? You told me on the way that Terra one day lost--"

Star didn't finish her sentence; Beast Boy put his hand over her mouth.

Terra let it go, but she knew in her mind she would have to find out if Beast Boy was going for Starfire or if this was some sort of con. Either way, all of the Titans had taken sufficient damage that would definitely take some time to heal.

**(Back at that 'T' Tower)**

"Aah, Raven, are you putting acid on my back!?

Robin was lying on his back with his shirt off, quite the sight for Raven, while she applied rubbing alcohol to his back.

"If you want this pain to go away Robin, I suggest you hold still and keep quiet. The longer you yell, the worse the pain will get."

"Then I shall continue to yell."

**(Cyborg's Room)**

Cyborg put some earphones on to conceal the yelling. He was picking some loose screws and rocket parts out of his body. He was just about to remove one that had been lodged into the side of his arm when--"

"Cyborg, Cyborg!!"

Terra burst into the room, with a bandage wrapped around her left shoulder.

"WHAT is it, Terra?" Cyborg asked as nicely as he could.

"Did Beast Boy and Star ever…" Terra didn't finish her sentence because she assumed Cyborg knew of what she was speaking.

"You want me to tell you about the time they had sex."

"They WHAT??!!"

"I mean, you're asking if they ever had sex before. Yeah, I understand what you're getting at."

The room was silent, until Terra winced out in pain.

"I better go fix this wound." And with that, Terra exited the room.

Cyborg let out a heavy sigh of relief until…

"But I WILL be back! Count on it!"

"Don't worry, I will."

Terra steamed away and downstairs to find Raven beginning to take advantage of the situation Robin was in. She nearly removed her cape when Terra eyed her.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"No, no, no." Robin and Raven replied. They went slowly down, and Terra looked onward as her eyes darted toward Starfire, who was walking down the stairs and collapsed on the nearest chair, trying to forget nearly facing her death at the hands of her sister.

"Why," Starfire began, "Why did she have so much hate for me?"

Robin broke free from Raven's grip. "Think about it, Star, the bigger your girls are, the angrier your sibling gets."

Starfire was confused. "But Robin, Blackfire is older than I am."

"Oh forget it." Robin said as he went upstairs, with Raven trailing behind him.

Terra got the opportunity to walk over to Starfire and sat down next to her.

"Starfire, you and Beast Boy were once, right?"

The Tamaranian nodded her head. "It was not a permanent thing, but had things kept the way they were, it could be worse.

Terra placed her hand on Starfire's shoulder. "Star, let's talk."

* * *

Terra: It took you long enough to finish the story.

Phazon: Cut me some slack, rock girl. I had stuff to do. I just hope the chapter lives up.

Raven: As long as it's finished, don't worry about that.

Robin: You could have let me and Raven finish.

Phazon: You think it's over between you and her, but it's not. We'll get to that next chapter. Readers, sorry for the delay and I hope it meets the expectation, even though it was mostly about the fight. Read and review and I'll have your next chapter. Enjoy until then!


	10. Cards, Craps, and Confessions Pt 1

**Chapter 10: Cards, Craps, and Confessions Pt. 1**

_In the not too distant future, the Titans have deliberately tied the author up._

Raven: Well, it's **ABOUT TIME** you got this story moving again. You have kept us all waiting long enough, and we're all ready to hear this story.

Phazon: Cut me some slack, woman. I _do_ have a life after all. Not my fault that I couldn't get the chapter up as quickly as I could. Along with that, I've lost four of my other stories _somehow_, so I have to deal with that as well. And by the way readers, if this story does not live up to the expectations of some, I apologize for that, but I have been swamped with other things since the last update, so please do not get mad if it's not what you like.

Terra: In the meantime, I suggest you start the story before you upset more readers.

Robin: Well, before he does, I think we should state, that for the record, the rating on the story will stay the same for there will be an increase in certain situations with _suggestive_ dialogue. So it's best that we warn everyone that would otherwise jump to conclusion before reading the prologue.

Phazon: Adding to that, this chapter occurs straight after the events of the previous one with Terra and Starfire about to talk about Beast Boy.

**(Disclaimer)** Phazon: All right everyone, to reiterate for those who do not know, I have absolutely no ownership over the Teen Titans or their affiliation with DC Comics. Also, I want to credit FOX because I am using snippets and pieces from the _Greg the Bunny_ episode- _Dotty Heat_. So I do not want any lawsuits from DC Comics or FOX saying I did not give them credit for their work, nor any men in black showing up to take me away. As you all remember, we left off with the Titans recuperating over a fight with some of Slade's top minions, ending with Terra and Starfire about to converse.

* * *

"We're outta here!" Cyborg shouted as he came downstairs, followed by Robin and Beast Boy.

Starfire tried getting up, but her leg was in too much pain from her scuffle with Blackfire, so she remained sitting. "Friends, where are you going?"

"Gizmo's found a new joint where some of the guys can just hang out and talk about stuff without dealing with women," explained Robin to the girls.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Terra began, "but didn't you three just get through locking fists with those maniacs? Why on earth would you suddenly turn around and go out on the town with them?"

"We'd rather not stay here and converse with you, if we must be honest," Beast Boy admitted, not passing a glance to neither Terra nor Starfire.

Raven came downstairs and saw that the boys were ready to depart, when the doorbell to the tower rang. As Robin went to answer the call, Raven sensed an evil force lurking behind the door.

"Robin, don't!" Raven exclaimed, but it was too late.

However, the "evil force" turned out to be nothing more than Blackfire and Jinx, dressed in normal clothing for the occasion. Blackfire wore a purple halter top that exposed the straps of her white bra and slim-fitting blue jeans, while her sparkling purple eyes had the three male Titans gazing. Jinx wore orange Capri pants with a striped black and green top that also revealed a bit of skin from her otherwise pale body. Blackfire reached into her left pocket.

"Who's ready for some cards?" Blackfire said in a cheery tone as she pulled out a full deck. The Titan girls dropped their guard as Jinx and Blackfire made their way towards them. As they walked past the boys, they could not help but stare at their voluptuous figures. Beast Boy whipped his hand back as Blackfire walked past him so he could get a quick slap of her butt, but Terra gazed at him with a ruthless, cold stare he hadn't seen since Raven.

"Guys, I think it's best we leave," Robin said to his comrades. And with that, he, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were gone, leaving the troop of Jinx, Raven, Blackfire and Starfire, and Terra.

Jinx took a seat on a lounge chair at one end of a table, whilst the others took their place at their own respective spots.

As Blackfire dealt the girls their cards, Terra felt the need to break the ice.

"So what are we playing? War, Spades, BS, pick your game, Blackfire! I'm ready to win some money!"

_That_ caught Blackfire's attention. "So we're playing for cash, huh?" She and Jinx both took out wallets for just such an occasion, but they did not open them. She sent a stare at Terra, Raven, and Starfire to do the same, and only Terra and Starfire left the room. Raven vanished in an instant and reappeared simultaneously with a black purse that must have had _some_ money in it.

"That's a nice new look for your leg," Jinx scoffed, indicating the minor bruise on Raven's leg from a kick she had given her from her fight. Raven got up and was ready to punch Jinx's lights out, but Blackfire intervened.

"Girls, please, let's act like civilized people. Regardless of our confrontation, let's get over that and have some fun. Come on, I mean, loosen up!" As they sat down, Terra and Starfire returned with wallets.

"All right, girls, it is now 8:00 P.M. We will play cards until the last girl is standing. Everyone put in a wager." The girls each put in ten dollars and the game commenced.

**(Down 'N' Dank)**

"_THIS_ is your idea of a club!" Cyborg inquired to Gizmo. The two of them, along with Mammoth, Robin, Beast Boy, Aqualad, and Speedy went into the bar that appeared lifeless, but within the double doors lay a wonderland for them. Inside they saw guys playing pool, beating the crap out of each other, watching television, be it porn or sports, all while being served by **very** attractive waitresses.

The teens took their seats next to a television and waited to be served. Until then, all focus was on Beast Boy.

"So BB, is it true about you and Star?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy was nervous about revealing that he indeed hadn't done much with Starfire, but the others did not know, so he went along with it.

"Oh, um, well sure. I mean we did a lot of stuff. I, uh, I couldn't have thought of a better time to do it."

"Sure didn't seem that way to me a few nights ago," Robin whispered to Cyborg. "But what about Terra?"

Beast Boy sighed compassionately, remembering the phenomenal experience he shared with Terra not too long ago, a time he was sure not to forget with all that they did, including Terra's words to him.

**_Flashback_**

_After their midnight session, Beast Boy held Terra in his arms as she let out a long, passionate sigh. His hand slowly went up and down her bare exposed body, as did her hand with his. They shared a short kiss before parting again and lying in Terra's bed._ _At last, Terra spoke._

_"Beast Boy, my love," she began, "I always hoped you would be the one that I would share my first time with, since you helped me get acquainted with the Titans." She then took up his hand firmly and looked straight into his eyes. "Beast Boy, I want you to know that whatever we go through, I will always be your girl and I want nothing to tear us up."_

_This was something Beast Boy had expected to hear from Terra. "Well, this was kinda my first time too, and…well I don't have any mushy lovey-dove stuff to say except I love ya back."_

_Terra chuckled as her hand traced Beast Boy's firm back. She gave him one last kiss that turned into a make out session going on for quite a while._

**_End Flashback_**

**"**Yeah…," Beast Boy began, "Terra was great, too. And I bet you two could hear us, right?" He glanced over at Robin and Cyborg, who tried not too look suspicious. Gizmo and Speedy, however, grew impatient.

"Well, spill it, Beast-Brat," Gizmo said. "I want the details on you and that bobble-head Star, first."

"Yeah, man. I mean, did you crank her?" Cyborg asked suggestively.

Beast Boy was confused. "Did I…crank?"

Cyborg explained further. "Y-you know, you and her together: CRAAAANK."

"Oh, oh yeah, um…what?" A figurative question mark appeared above Beast Boy's head.

"Oh, my God, we're going to be here for awhile," Robin said to himself, slapping his forehead.

**(Back at Titans Tower)**

Raven, Jinx, Blackfire, Terra, and Starfire were now in the midst of their game. Along with the game, they had plenty of refreshments that could last them nearly a week, which would have an effect on their nerves soon enough. Blackfire looked up from her hand and dug into the bag of potato chips next to her.

"I see that, and I raise you twenty," Blackfire said to her sister as she tossed a twenty dollar bill into the already growing pile.

Terra intervened, throwing her hand in front of Blackfire's. "You're bluffing, Black. I see that and raise you twenty. I've got two pairs."

She then revealed two jacks, two nines, and a three. Blackfire laughed to herself smugly.

"That's good…but not good enough." The Tamaranian girl revealed her hand, which was a full house. The girls groaned in sympathy for Terra, who had to hand over her $20 to Blackfire. Terra then remembered _why_ she next to Starfire in the first place.

"So Star, you were just about to tell me about you and Beast Boy?"

"That's right," interrupted Jinx, "the rumor is that you two hit those sheets hard."

Starfire was too busy figuring out what to do with her cards. She wasn't too experienced at this game at all, so she immediately lost focus. "Please, before I do, who are the people on the cards we hold? Aren't we strangling their breath by holding them so tightly?"

_A long silence passed_.

"Oh yes, Beast Boy. Well, before I begin, I want to say, as you people say on Earth, "for the record," that I did _not_ have any type of sexual intercourse with Beast Boy. And to answer you, Jinx, we did not attack any of the sheets for I do not wish to damage our furniture."

Terra let out a _huge_ sigh of relief knowing that Beast Boy would not do her wrong, and she had more questions, but focused more on the game for now.

Jinx took another swig of her soda and glanced at Raven. "What have ya got, big girl?"

Raven didn't want to cheat, but it was her first time around, and she wanted to make good impression. Closing her eyes, she entered Jinx's mind, revealing that Jinx didn't have any more than one Ace and some numbers that wouldn't help her now. After Raven returned to her own mind, she grabbed a fifty.

"I'm throwing it in, try me."

Jinx threw down her hand, which paled in comparison to Raven's, two kings, a queen, and two sixes. Jinx swore in anger as Raven took the two $5's from her side. Before Starfire could continue, something was wrong.

Blackfire's face looked distorted. "What _is_ that rank smell? Did one of you girls let one?"

Terra sweat-dropped nervously before laughing quietly. "Um, sorry about that girls," she said whilst she fanned her butt on the back of her seat, "but I'm still getting over that food, and all these sweets don't make it easier."

"Well cut it out," Blackfire said, "or else we'll also…end up with sudden outbursts like that." She didn't hear the "Too late" comment from Jinx, however.

Starfire caught the girls' attention as she began to speak. "It was long after the team defeated Thunder and Lightning, and I had forgiven Beast Boy for the prank he played on me with the balloon. He came up to me and said he was sorry again, but then he glued his lips to mine and started sticking his tongue down my throat violently."

The girls, save Raven, laughed and laughed at Starfire's tale.

"When it was over, he said it was a kiss, and wanted to try doing more. He took me to his room, locked the door, and then started getting, as you people from Earth say, 'jiggy with his bad self.' Regardless, this boy pulled and tugged at my clothes until he nearly ripped them off. He said it was all in the good spirit of fun and delight, but I saw through him."

Terra gave Star a puzzled look as she ate some more chips. "Um, so just for the record, you never had sexual intercourse with Beast Boy?"

"NO!" Starfire exclaimed. "I would not spend my time doing such frivolous activities with that pervert! He tried getting behind me, but I kicked him in his "rump" with my boots. However, it did _not_ stop there. He kept coming in my room as a rat to spy on me, and the very next morning, he was in my arms, claiming that we 'did the nasty thang,'" Starfire said slowly.

Raven and Terra could not believe it. What they thought happened between Star and Beast Boy was in fact a hoax. Terra threw her cards down in frustration.

"OK, I get it! This is another one of your jokes you're pulling on me, right?"

However, Starfire stared straight at Terra, not blinking or moving a muscle. "Terra, on my vow as a Teen Titan, I did not have any type of sexual intercourse with Beast Boy. _He_ "put the moves" on me and I had to resist, and no matter how much you disregard this information, I tell you that nothing happened. I give you my word on that."

"You know," Blackfire began, "I think it's best you believe her. My sister might not know much about relationships, but she has standards. I don't think she'd be willing to give herself to Beast Boy, even if it was for one night."

Terra was indeed speechless. She thought Starfire had betrayed her, when she hadn't taken enough time to hear about the situation. "I'm sorry, Star, I guess I just didn't want Beast Boy to have anyone else."

"Apology accepted," Starfire said with a beaming grin. "Now, may we continue with the games?"

It was Jinx's turn once again, and she was set on getting back at Raven.

"All right Raven, you caught me off guard last time with those powers of yours, but I'm ready. I'll put in a $20 and raise you…this ring I've got on." Jinx's ring on her right index finger was store-bought and she figured it'd be a good wager so she wouldn't feel entirely cheated.

Raven, on the other hand, was ready with her own strategy. She cleared her throat and spoke slowly. "All right, Jinx, I'll also raise you $20, and raise you…"

"But Raven," Terra interrupted, "you don't have enough chips to wager."

"No problem, I will raise you…" Raven dug into her pocket and took out an unwrapped condom still in its package and placed it in front of her money, "this rubber right here."

All of the girls' eyes bulged out in surprise, especially Starfire in particular. She squealed like a schoolgirl.

"DONUTS!" She seized the pack, but upon close inspection, she found out more as she read the label. "Latex, easy fit for her pleasure and satisfaction? This is no donut."

"We know that, sis," Blackfire intervened, "it's a--"

"LIFE SAVERS! I love those tiny rainbow candies from the store of convenience. This one has a flavor as well: 'Raspberry.'"

A nearby vase of flowers suddenly exploded out of nowhere. Terra, Jinx, and Blackfire all gazed at Raven, who tried to keep her cool behind her hood.

_"I can't tell them who I intended to use that with. I have to somehow play my way out of this."_

"It was…for you and Beast Boy?" Raven asked confusedly, but the girls weren't buying it.

Blackfire was curious. "Now, Raven, I know you have a small thing for the boy wonder, but WHEN AND WHERE did you get that condom?"

"I like the minty ones, and the delicious cherry flavored ones too," Starfire continued in the background.

Raven could feel the forces of the other girls surrounding her. She needed another way out of explaining what she had, so she blurted out her last and only available response. "I was going to give it to Robin for later."

"Uh…huh," Blackfire sufficed. "Well, I commend you for taking the proper precautions unlike Terra over here."

"Well, hey, Robin and myself should be ready for any situation in any place. Who knows? It could be anywhere?"

Blackfire, Terra, and Jinx then removed their cards, money, and share of food from their playing table at the thought of a session being done there.

"Raven, you got yourself a deal!" Jinx said as she took a second to drink more of her soda. "My compliments to you, Blackfire, for this is one of your better concoctions I've had the pleasure of drinking. What's that little spice I taste?"

"A few drops of high-potent rum did the trick. Joker lent it to me, said it was good for spicing up parties." She then let out a hiccup, signaling that it was beginning to take effect. Jinx's eyes began to lower.

"Well, witch- girl, whaddaya got for me? I got…some sixes and some sevens, and this king thingy right here."

Raven smiled, she hadn't taken a swig of the soda yet, so she was in the clear. "Well, Jinx, you caught me this time, all I got is two pairs."

"Ha-ha," Jinx chuckled as she began to take the money, however-

"Of tens," finished Raven, taking Jinx's money and her fake ring, but Jinx wasn't satisfied.

"Oh, no! That's bullcrap right there!" Jinx's drink apparently took effect. "I got-I got some other cards right here." She pointed to her fist as she dove across the table and started choking Raven in a drunken frenzy. "GIMME THAT RUBBER!"

Raven, however, was more calm than usual and simply raised her hand, telepathically moving Jinx off of the gothic girl and back to her own seat, restricting her with bars that wouldn't last for long.

"If we may," Raven retorted to the girls, "let's continue the game."

**(Back at the Club)**

"And make it to go!"

Speedy had just gotten the number of a waitress, but was more focused on his food. Beast Boy, however, kept going on and on about his supposed "time" with Starfire.

"You guys should've seen Star in this thong. Oh, my GOD was she luscious. I got her down, and we just started to do it."

Robin and Cyborg could not believe their ears at what they were hearing. Their two comrades, Beast Boy and Starfire, had gone at it without anybody knowing it.

Cyborg cleared his throat after having it open for so long. "Umm, so to be perfectly clear, you actually nailed her?"

"Totally, dude! I whipped out my gun, my "true" beast, and I was loaded and fit to burst, so to speak." Beast Boy laughed to himself, but Mammoth and Gizmo held their heads down.

"Mammoth no like hearing about illicit sex! Keep it to a minimum."

"I know," Gizmo put in. "That's a bit _too_ much information for my liking. If I wanted to hear this, I'd be at home by my lonesome."

But Beast Boy didn't care a bit. "So what? I mean, I didn't get to the fact that she banged me up against the wall and hit me up about two times."

"BB, when did all of this happen?" Cyborg inquired. "Surely me and Rob woulda heard it if you banged up as much as you did."

It was then that Beast Boy sweat-dropped before the guys, for he hadn't planned on being questioned.

"Umm, to insure you guys wouldn't be bothered, I had the room soundproofed so you guys wouldn't hear it, heh."

"But…why do it for Star and _not_ when you were with Terra? I mean, you and the blonde went down on it hard, according to Star," said Cyborg to Beast Boy and Robin.

"And what did Starfire see in you anyway?" Aqualad asked the green titan, who got more nervous by the second.

"Hey," he began, flexing his "muscles," "how could she resist the charm that is _moi_? I've got charms, looks, and that no girl could turn down. Plus, she owed it to me, if you know what I mean. And when it comes to this, I'm _hung_ the best."

Fortunately for the others, their talk was cut short, as the waitress arrived with their plates of food, and to the dismay of Beast Boy, one of them was meat, a prime rib for Cyborg. Beast Boy tapped his foot impatiently for Cyborg to say something, but he did not, until a few seconds later.

"Um, BB, I forgot to mention to you--"

"Thank you, Cy, I'll just tell the waitress to take your order back for--"

"Yo, pass me the steak sauce, the food **_screams_** 'EAT!' And I'm a hungry guy."

Beast Boy reluctantly passed Cyborg the steak sauce, who snatched it in an instant, poured it all over his delicacy, and wolfed it down all in one sequence without stopping to clear any crumbs from his body.

"This…I gotta tell y'all, is the best rib I ever had! WAITRESS, FIVE STEAKS!"

"Cyborg," Beast Boy spluttered, "I'M A VEGETARIAN!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, TEN STEAKS! T-E-N!" Cyborg yelled while indicating the number on his fingers. Soon enough, the boys, save Beast Boy, were filling their stomachs with steaks while chugging down sodas. Beast Boy was speechless.

"Have you no care for those creatures?"

Aqualad gobbled up another bite before speaking. "Sure, I care for them…right here." He then patted his stomach and sighed heavenly.

"Well guys," Robin began as he raised his glass, "I know we're…evil guys and good guys, but we don't have secrets. So…let's just talk about stuff. After all, we can either sit here and talk the night away, or watch those dancers there on stage…back and forth…swiveling their pelvises. I'll be right back!"

And the rest of them followed.

**(Back at the Tower)**

"Robin, huh? What do you see in him, Raven?"

Raven didn't want to sound too mushy, for fear of her emotions letting loose, so she had to speak carefully.

"Well, I don't know, maybe it's his charm or ability that has me fond of him. Plus, that fighting of his, and that mask, there's no reason as to why I wouldn't find something in him to like."

"Oh, sure," Blackfire replied as she bit into her pizza slice, "We girls know here you want the boy wonder because you hope he's packing."

Starfire was concerned. "Robin…is leaving us? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Meeeeeh," Terra sighed, "Um, Blackfire…I don't have enough chips to put in with my money. Can I bet something else?"

"Such as?"

Terra pondered it for a second, but Blackfire was ready before she was.

"Gimme your shirt for now."

"My…WHAT!" Terra exclaimed.

"You heard me right, now up and at 'em with the shirt, now," roared Blackfire. Terra took her light blue shirt off, leaving only the matching light blue bra she wore and some jeans. Jinx laughed to herself.

"My goodness, _those_ are what that Beast Boy was holding onto? I'm surprised he didn't fall when he went for it. Anyway, I'll put in a $20. I got to win as much as I can before we all get loopy and drunk crazy."

Though Terra wasn't out, she was short on cash and chips than the others, even Starfire. She tried another tactic.

"Let's see, what to do, what to do?" As Terra said this, her hand slowly moved across the table, grabbing portions of money and idly bringing them back as if nothing happened. But Jinx was quick to notice.

"HEY, blondie, we can see you taking the dough."

"What dough?"

In a flash, Jinx took out a knife and stuck it where Terra's hand would have been had she not moved it in time.

"Allllll righty, I see the knife and I'll pass."

Starfire lost her interest in the condom Raven had and got back to playing the game. She was finally grasping the idea and had her own style of raking in the cards and dough. It was her turn.

"Friend Raven, I will now throw in a house that is full. I believe I win."

"Sorry, but I have a straight flush, Starfire, and that means you lose."

Star did not take this lightly, and in an instant, her eyes glowed a violent green and a concentrated beam flared out onto Raven's cards, but the dark one had her own plans. A small shield appeared to protect her cards, and the beam was instantly absorbed by the dark matter. Starfire shook her head sadly before handing over her cards and two fives to Raven.

The effects of the drink were starting to get to the girls, and slowly, they began to feel a little bit…_crazy_.

"Say, girls," Jinx slurred, "We're all friends, right? Well, I got something that we all can enjoy since we're so close."

The others smiled at Jinx's caring, yet distorted attitude. However, when she began to grimace and strain hard, the girls thought the "something" she spoke of wasn't so special.

"Jinx, don't you dare--"

Blackfire wasn't quick enough. Jinx slowly lifted her butt from her seat and cut a ten second fart that was heard across the living room. "Ah," she sighed, patting her stomach, "much better."

It wasn't until five seconds later that the girls were gasping for air.

"Christ, Jinx," Blackfire gasped, "what _is_ your problem!"

Raven coughed slightly. "Terra, you can relate to her, can't you?"

"Hey, I got a lot to unload, so you're just hearing and smelling the beginning. Besides, I'm marking my territory!"

Terra bawled her fists. "Oh, I'll give you a mark on _your_ territory, all right!"

While they got into a small scuffle, only Starfire was unaffected by the smell, as she did not seem to notice anything different.

"A joyous fragrance, just like the Sverjik craters on our home planet, right sister?"

"Star…just shut up and get ready for the second round."

"Um, Terra, not to be rude, but…what was it like?" asked a curious Jinx, all eyes turning to the blonde.

"Do I have to tell you girls?"

"Sure," Jinx said in a sly grin, "you're among friends."

Terra smiled and picked up a donut from the box, and held it before the girls. "All right, but I'm not slowing down with the content."

"Gladly," Blackfire set her cards down, as did the others, as Terra began to narrate her story of her first time to Raven, Terra, Starfire, and Blackfire.

* * *

Raven: All right, you can untie him.

Phazon: Well, it took us a long time, but we made it.

Blackfire: So how much of a continuation is this going to be?

Phazon: Don't know yet, but let's just wait for the responses first. Anyway readers, I apologize again for the tremendous delay and I know I've disappointed some because of that, but I am hoping that this chapter was well worth the wait, and I will definitely be more attentive with it next time.

Robin: Until then, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review.


	11. Cards, Craps, and Confessions Part 2

**Chapter 11: Cards, Craps, and Confessions Part 2**

Robin: Euphemisms, huh?

Phazon: Everybody loves sexual euphemisms!

Raven: I don't.

Phazon: Like I said, everybody loves sexual euphemisms! Readers, we're upping the ante with this chapter, which is why I'm glad it has an M rating, meaning we can get away with more stuff, including increasing suggestive dialogue and situational circumstances for the characters. Also, reviewer Johnny A. Q. suggested an idea in one of his reviews that I plan to use, so, if you're reading this, Johnny, thanks for the suggestion. But how long we plan to stick by that idea, I don't know. Hopefully this won't get me banned.

Terra: Or me a new child.

Phazon: But I digress. Let us move on with the story. **Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of this fan fiction. The characters in Teen Titans are the property and copyrighted by DC Comics. This fan fiction is not done for monetary purposes, just for entertainment and hopefully some good feedback. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------

Terra had long since eaten the donut she was going to use as a prop while she narrated her story to the rest of the girls, who listened in awe as the blonde continued the story of her first time.

"So after the first one, we got tired and had to just sit there on his bed. I gotta admit, it was kinda boring waiting for Beast Boy to get charged up again. Surely, you girls know how it is to just lie there, waiting for the guy to stand up straight again."

"Yes, I have seen many instances of such cases in my times on Earth."

All eyes focused on Starfire, the naïve alien girl who had a knack for discovering information about the wrong topics. The green eyed Tamaranian continued.

"On the box that plays pictures, there were instances where a man was...'nailing her like a two by four.' Or maybe it was nailing her like a railroad spike."

"Roofing tack!" Jinx yelled aloud for the other girls to hear. "It's nailed her like a roofing tack! God, I can't stress that enough for you girls today."

"As I was saying," Terra sternly said, "when I got tired of waiting, I just went for it in hopes that I could speed everything up."

Blackfire had a sly grin on her face. "You mean you grabbed him?"

Terra nodded. "Only thing I could do. Come on, that's not horrible. It was just my hands, not my mouth. And lo and behold, he was raring and ready to go at it again."

"I'm curious," Blackfire said, "where are your bed sheets right now after all this happened?"

"Stuck together like gum on someone's shoe," Terra replied. "For the first time, I'd have to say that Beast Boy was pretty impressive. He knew how to get it right in the sweet spot if you know what I mean."

"Beast Boy was eating candy?"

Okay, so Starfire didn't always comprehend situations she was better off not knowing.

"Anyway…," Blackfire said, her gaze on Raven, "we've yet to hear from you, darkness girl."

Raven was quietly eating potato chips while listening to the story, but she jumped a bit when she realized Blackfire was referring to her.

"Yes, why does Robin intrigue you?"

I thought I made this clear earlier, Raven thought to herself before trying to speak as monotone as possible. "Leadership qualities are something I was looking for, as well as personality, and he has both of those."

Terra tapped her shoulder impatiently, waiting for more information and glad that she wasn't the center of attention. "And I take it that you two haven't done anything yet?"

Raven knew what she was talking about. Just earlier, the blonde caught Robin and Raven trying to share a 'moment' before being interrupted by Terra coming down the stairs.

"I took off his mask."

There was a long period of silence in the tower. Not one of the girls uttered a word as Raven cleared her throat and continued.

"And I saw his eyes."

Blackfire was growing more impatient. "Mind giving us a color?"

"Fine, his eyes were--"

----------------------------

"Green!"

"Green?" Beast Boy asked.

"Green for the Green Mile, which is the distance I'm gonna toss you out on your ass if you don't stop talking so loudly!"

The waitress' hand whipped back so it was facing her and swung at Beast Boy, painful stings now in his right cheek as she walked away.

Robin sighed. "I told you that you yelling 'I da man!' would get you in trouble eventually. You're lucky she didn't charge you extra for disturbing the peace."

"Yeah, yeah, but that's not what's important right now," Gizmo said. He was eager for Beast Boy to continue. "Now get on with the story, tofu lover!"

At last, Beast Boy found himself cornered. Could he really break down and admit that he, in fact, _hadn't _done anything with Starfire? He tried weaseling his way out of this predicament.

"So, uh, guys…Star's a great gal, isn't she?"

"Yes…" Gizmo replied, eager for the rest, "but that's _not _what we're trying to hear. Now, get to the point."

Cyborg and Robin were also interested in seeing how Beast Boy would handle the situation. Both of them knew that Starfire wouldn't let herself be taken advantage of so easily, even if she wasn't from Earth. Cyborg nudged Beast Boy on his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"BB, me and Rob here, we know you didn't do it, so just break down and admit it."

As if Beast Boy had any other options. He finally had to fess up. "Guys…I didn't have sex with Starfire."

The group of Speedy, Aqualad, Gizmo, and Mammoth were stunned at what they just heard. They couldn't believe what they'd just heard, but then again…they didn't actually believe that Beast Boy would be smart enough to do Starfire either.

"…Cuz…I couldn't find the sweet spot!" Beast Boy immediately spat out, getting stern stares from both Robin and Cyborg, but interested stares from the rest.

"She's a female," Aqualad said, "so how could you not find it? Did she blindfold you or something?"

"No, no!" Beast Boy quickly replied, "but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy thinking about Terra and how she got scared when she thought we didn't use protection."

"You mean you did!" Robin and Cyborg said in unison.

"It came to me when I went to the store to buy some snacks. I searched around for rubbers that were so thin, it'd be as if I didn't have one at all. I bought one, and Terra never noticed that I had one on the entire time."

"YOU MEAN WE WENT TO THE DOCTOR'S OFFICE FOR NOTHING!" The two other male Titans screamed together.

Beast Boy began laughing nervously and backed away from his comrades, only to be pushed back by Gizmo.

"This snot shooting brat was holding out and got Terra good!"

"Wait," Robin interrupted, beginning to see the logic in this, "this was another prank for Terra that you did on your own?"

The green titan flexed his muscles, showing off. "Pretty smart of me, eh? Looks like I do have a brain after all! In your face, Raven!"

Mammoth slammed his fist on the table the guys were sitting at, getting everyone's attention. "Enough! We didn't come to hear about your pranks, we want to know how it was! Now, you, the blonde, how'd it go down?"

Beast Boy folded his hands and cleared his throat before he started. Underneath the table, Speedy, unknowingly to anyone else, pressed the 'Record' button on a tape recorder.

"It started off with me trying to bug her in the middle of the night about some other stuff, but there she was: that hot blonde just sleeping there with those gorgeous eyes and the see through shirt with the blue bra….I HAD to go for it there and then!"

"We…uh, talkin' big ones here?" Gizmo asked, using both of his hands to illustrate the various sizes of female breasts. Apparently, the little techno wizard was a bit _too _interested.

"Big enough for me to hold on if you know what I mean, but that's not important right now. So I get her pants off and stuff, and dude…she was freaking soaked! I mean, I knew that women sometimes got out of control with their secretions and stuff, but golly-gee, you'd think she just went on a water ride."

"Did you just say 'golly-gee'?" Aqualad interrupted, wary of bad puns and jokes.

"Sorry," BB replied, "I was on a roll. Speaking of roll, I eventually got her shirt off to get a good look at quite a rack."

"Firm?"

"GIZMO!" Mammoth yelled to his partner. "Let the boy tell the story himself!"

"But he's goin' too slow," Gizmo replied, but he then put two and two together…wrongly, "which must mean he took too long to satisfy the rock girl!"

Robin raised his hand, as did Cyborg. "I think we can refute that. We practically heard the whole thing. We can assure you that Beast Boy did the deed and then some."

For a few seconds, Beast Boy was in dreamland, remembering how wild Terra went for their first time.

_ "Oh, BEAST BOY! Rub as much as you want to! Don't even THINK about stopping! OH YES! PLEASE KEEP…GOING!"_

The green changeling snapped out of his short dream and realized he had much more to say, so he continued.

-------------------------------

"Why didn't you go any further with the boy wonder?"

Raven gave Blackfire a menacing stare. "Because we got an alert that _you all_ were causing some trouble. At least he got to cop a feel."

"You never talked like this before, Raven, so why now?" Terra asked quizzically.

Raven put in another card. Jinx had brought with her a deck of UNO cards, so the girls now had something else to occupy their time.

"Knowing the guys, they would go blabbing it to the world. Starfire, you gotta draw two now."

Instead of getting two cards from the deck, Starfire took out a pad and a pencil and immediately drew the number 2 on the paper, displaying it for the girls to see.

"I drew two, did I not?"

Blackfire drew two cards and gave them to her sister, explaining that she was supposed to draw two _cards_.

"Darkness girl, I take it that this little affection for Robin didn't just start, did it?"

"No, in fact, it hasn't."

The sister of Starfire was leading into something else. "So I take it he's usually on your thoughts when you'd want him to be, right?"

Raven sensed where Blackfire was going with this, but she played along. "Whenever I want him to be, yeah."

"Did you ever get randy when you thought about him?"

Raven did not respond, so Blackfire continued. "You know, did you ever get…lonely and imagine he was there with you, caressing your breasts and slowly tracing his way so he could toy with? Did you get that strange sensation that feels like a jolt of electricity coursing its way throughout your body as you moan out to yourselves and scream--"

"FINGERING!"

Blackfire's words were cut off by her sister's exclamation.

"Sister, you are asking if friend Raven took part in self satisfaction to the thoughts of leader Robin! You wish to know if Raven got herself off while thinking of her newfound lover."

Now Raven was the center of attention as the eyes of the other teenage girls were focused on her.

"I do not need to pleasure myself, thank you very much. That is a debasing, vile, sha."

"On the contrary," Starfire intervened, "the action has been proven to be able to prevent a type of cancer in males for those who do it on a normal basis. As for females…wait! Wait here, friends, while I go to find where I saw it."

Starfire didn't leave the living room. She simply flipped on the television and went to saved programs. There was a program called 'This is How We Do It: The Remix Edition.' The Tamaranian pressed 'Play' and the program picked up from where it left off: the very beginning. There was a woman there who had various items to her left and right. After a few seconds of masquerading before the camera, she finally spoke to her audience.

"Welcome, lonely women of the world. Either your man has dumped you or you're feeling randy and in the mood for something special. Tonight, we learn how the fine art of mas--"

"MASTERS OF THE UNIVERSE!"

Everyone turned around to the exclaiming Terra, who obviously was trying her best to keep out any dirty words.

Five minutes passed and all of the girls were on the various couches, entranced by the program.

"Now," spoke the woman on screen, "there are such things as single role play. For this, we are going to implement such various items--"

Jinx edged over and whispered to Blackfire. "You two did come from the same womb…didn't you?"

Blackfire gave Jinx a menacing glare. Sure, Blackfire had an edge in conversational things and social life in general, but Starfire had a tendency to discover information that would otherwise never even seem interesting to her.

"Yes, Jinx, we did, but I didn't think my sister was so intrigued by such things."

It didn't last forever. Just as the woman on screen was about to give yet another demonstration, the program suddenly ended and went back to the menu screen. Starfire explained she had to stop, for she felt even she could not handle what would happen next. As the girls went back to the game table, Terra had her eyes closed, lost in another world.

"Beast Boy, have I got some new ideas for us."

"Mind joining us back here, Terra?" Raven called. As the blonde made her way back to join the others, they needed something else to pass the time. They had the cards and all, and were occasionally snacking down on something, but there had to be something more.

"Could Beast Boy bring it to the table?"

"I guess so," Terra responded, "I mean, it wasn't dissatisfying, so pretty much, it was good."

"But how good?" Raven asked, trying to push Terra further into the corner. "Indicate with your arms."

Jinx scoffed to herself. "Or your fingers."

"OK, it was this big," Terra said, but wanted to exaggerate, _"THIS _big!"

Comfortable in the fact that she was clear, Terra grabbed another handful of potato chips and gobbled the morsels, completely ignoring the fact that she still had a lot of airy buildup in her stomach from an earlier prank. The blonde winced as she felt her stomach gurgle. She placed her hand on her stomach and felt the need to relieve some pressure…again, hopefully without the girls hearing anything.

Terra sweat-dropped nervously again and sifted in her chair before addressing the girls. "Umm…girls, I still haven't gotten over the food from earlier if you know what I mean, so would you mind if I let out another tiny outburst before-"

Blackfire slammed her hand on the table. "NO! I still haven't gotten over Jinx's outburst."

The pale villain patted her stomach and smiled. "Yep, it was rank, wasn't it?"

"Go sit on the couch and do that!" Raven said, pointing to the couch where they were just sitting.

Terra clenched her posterior as she slowly waddled over to the couch and sat down. Silence passed as Terra closed her eyes, gritted her teeth, and gave a slight push. Although not loud, an audible boom could be heard from where the girls were sitting...lasting for about five seconds. Fine with everything, Terra got up with a huge grin on her face, fanning her fanny as she walked back to the table.

"All right, much better!"

The blonde got some menacing stares from the girls, only Blackfire and Raven trying to ignore the scent that was heading their way. Terra had to change the topic immediately.

"So…what about those two guys you all hang out with: Gizmo and Mammoth? Are they any good in the sack?"

After about twenty seconds of dead silence, Blackfire and Jinx fell out of their chairs, laughing their brains out while Raven, Starfire, and Terra could only watch.

"I think I'm gonna blow a seam on my Capri pants!" Jinx said as she tried to regroup herself. Blackfire was trying to stand on two feet without falling back to the carpet.

It took five minutes, but the two were finally able to do it. Jinx still had the giggles, so Blackfire went first.

"Well, Gizmo isn't exactly what you'd call…ready to start buttering a girl's muffins, so to speak, am I right?" Blackfire asked, nudging the still giddy Jinx.

"Yeah, instead of helping a girl sweep her chimney out, he's too preoccupied with his own tools!"

"A bit _too _preoccupied, if you ask me."

"Looks like he won't be wallpapering any girl's closer any time soon if Slade doesn't take away his computer."

"You all are actually allowed computers?" Raven intervened.

"Only Gizmo, seeing as he's the tech freak out of all of us, but he doesn't use it for research as much as he does for…other things."

"Like that time he declared it 'Double D Day' and he wouldn't come out of his room for hours."

"And Mammoth?" Terra asked.

Another moment of silence passed. "Well…" Jinx began, "we know he's got big shoes."

A figurative question mark was over Terra's head. "So…?"

Blackfire smacked her own forehead in frustration. "Don't you know what they say about guys with big shoes!"

"BIG SOCKS!"

Starfire jumped to answer the question she thought she had right, but she was not. Blackfire gave a long sigh.

"No, sis, not big socks."

"Big feet? Longer shoelaces to fit the big shoes?"

"Just forget it, Star," Raven said to the green eyes Tamaranian. "You'll figure it out soon enough. But Robin doesn't have big shoes, so what are you two trying to say?"

Jinx chuckled. "He's got that staff, doesn't he? What does that tell you? Put two and two together and you've got the solution to your problems."

"In more ways than one!" Blackfire once again added to her comrade's comment.

Starfire summoned for everyone to grab a potato chip, which they all did. Starfire held hers high above her head. "Fellow female friends, I now propose a toast, to good health, happiness, laughter amongst friends--"

There were some mutters of "Yeah, that's cool," and "Makes sense," from the girls, but Starfire was not finished.

"--and insertion!"

Raven bit down on her potato chip hard and looked at Starfire for a long while, then at Blackfire, then back to Starfire again. Normally, Starfire was carefree and jolly, but she didn't touch certain areas such as this, or have such a colorful vocabulary. The gothic girl once again looked at both sisters, bewildered, before speaking with hesitation in her voice.

"You two _are _sisters, correct?"

Then, completely out of character for the two of them, Blackfire embraced her sister in a warm hug and looked in Raven's direction with a huge smile on her face. "Yes, why do you ask?"

Raven just sighed and ate another nacho. "Star, just don't lose yours too early, alright? Keep your…sinstax, or whatever you called it, away from the guys and don't be afraid to use force if you have to."

"Do you mean such as the same type of force that Terra exerted on Beast Boy?"

--------------------------------------------

Phazon: Thus ends another chapter in this…very strange story that many people should watch out for.

Robin: Hello! You completely shut us out of the picture!

Beast Boy: Good, I won't have to explain about striking out.

Phazon: For now…you won't have to, but soon enough. Read and review, folks, and the next chapter will…hopefully be up soon enough.


	12. Cards, Craps, and Confessions Part 3

**Chapter 12: Cards, Craps, and Confessions Part 3**

**Phazon:** This is quite a risk that I'm taking. This may or may not get the story pulled. Due to the lack of reviews or views in general, I am temporarily changing the rating of this story from M to T since there is no longer a PG-13 rating. The humor and satire may or may not lighten up, I am unsure as of now.

Raven: Just hope it doesn't get the fiction pulled.

Phazon: My point, exactly. This chapter mainly focuses on the guys' perspectives of things and how they talk about topics that would normally interest most, not all, adolescent teen males. Anyway, if lowering the rating from M to T proves too risky, it will go back to M in no time, but I'm just looking for some positive or negative or _some type_ of feedback to know how to make this story better so I can know I'm not just uploading this fiction for my health.

Robin: Who's to say anyone will pay attention? You know how many Teen Titan fan fictions get uploaded in a single day alone?

Phazon: I'm well aware of that, but I'm still holding out. Plus, as I said, if too risky, back the rating goes to the inevitable M. Besides, not _every_ chapter is filled with illicit sex and references to sex.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of this fan fiction. The characters in Teen Titans are the property and copyrighted by DC Comics. This fan fiction is not done for monetary purposes, just for entertainment and hopefully some good feedback. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------

"Eyes glowin' yellow?"

"I'm dead serious," Beast Boy said to Speedy, "all of a sudden, her eyes go yellow, she starts frenching me like, like a French woman would do to a French man if they were in love and having hot, wild sex."

Speedy still had hand pressed on the tape recorder. "And don't tell me you just let her take control?"

"Of course I did; you know women always want to be in control in a relationship."

"Ain't that the truth?" Mammoth said as the others agreed, completely forgetting that Mammoth just commented on something they believed he knew nothing about.

Cyborg was the next to question Beast Boy. "Seems we heard you got to grasp the globes. How was it?"

"It wasn't grab, it was full face in. And it was just to say hello."

"By going full face in her boobies?" Gizmo asked.

"Gizmo, I'm just about sick of your questions," Mammoth cuffed his partner on his back. "You didn't show interest in blondie before."

"That's 'cuz she wasn't naked!"

Beast Boy interrupted the feud. "Exactly -- her naked body is for _my_ viewing eyes only. But back to the full force, it wasn't like I _wanted_ to stay like that. She freakin' shoved me in there and wasn't gonna let go. Kinda scary, don't ya think?"

"No." The others all said in unison.

"In fact," Robin added, "some, or…_all_ guys would find that to be a privilege, not scary."

"SHE SHOVED ME!"

All of the guys muttered something in the vein of "Excuses, excuses" while Beast Boy tried justifying what he did.

"You guys weren't there," Beast Boy explained, "you didn't see that glow in her eyes when she literally shoved my face in her breasts. A guy can suffocate under that kind of pressure."

"Or he could be enjoying the wildest ride of his night?" Cyborg countered. "Besides, from what I heard, this wasn't a one time thing."

Beast Boy nodded. "No, it was kind of a two time thing. Well…technically a four time thing, but _only_ for one night."

"…Four?" asked a stunned Aqualad.

"All right," Beast Boy backtracked a bit, "I was a little rusty, but it _was_ my first time."

"And definitely not the last," Robin added.

"But that's the thing about women – if they want something, even if it's sex, it's gotta be _their_ way!"

A collective sound of agreeing murmurs went around the table where the fellows sat.

"If you're going too fast," Gizmo continued, "she wants you to go slow. And if you're done too quick, she'll say you're faster than a speeding bullet…but in a _bad_ way!"

With a perplexed expression on his face, Cyborg addressed the pint sized techno whiz.

"Uh…Gizmo, don't tell me you've lost yours too?"

"He hasn't," Mammoth said before the whiz could answer, "he's got a sick fetish for internet women and spends tons of time online doing I-don't-feel-like-discussing."

"Slade _lets_ him do that?" Robin asked, stunned.

Gizmo scoffed. "Slade's the one who _gave_ me the computer. He thinks I'm using it to come up with contraptions to use on you guys, but oh, if he only knew the truth."

"Well," Robin said, "you better do something quick if you don't want him to find your supposed stash of movies, vids, and such. Also, you better change your password, but not to something stupid like 'password.'"

"Already changed it," Gizmo said, surprised that Cyborg said it simultaneously with him.

"Guess you better change it again," Aqualad chuckled. "You don't want the girls to know about your naughty secrets."

A long silence passed…with all of them out of ideas of what to do…until it hit Gizmo on the head.

"Garfield, what if you could have a three way with that alien girl and the rock girl?"

"Starfire would get confused and probably end up toungin' the wrong thing," Cyborg said, him being the only one laughing at the time, "and, and, and…Terra would cause an earthquake and shatter BB's room apart," he continued, still not getting a response from the others, "and Beast Boy would turn into a singing gorilla and start singing 'Wild Thing.'"

In the time it took for Cyborg to put that entire sentence together, he didn't get a single response or laugh from any of his _compadres_. Instead, they give him a strange stare as they got back to Gizmo's question before the outburst from the cyborg.

"Anyway…" Beast Boy intervened, "I say that if I were to have a three way…count Starfire out. She _would_ be kinda confused, and I'm not putting anything at risk if I'm supposed to be doing two girls at the same time. Her form of intercourse would probably be a hug and a kiss on the cheek."

If he _only_ knew the truth.

"What about you, Rob?" Speedy asked a stunned boy wonder. "We haven't heard much about your love life. You and the alien thinking about tying the knot and doing the wild thing?"

The boy wonder laughed. "Guys, I'm _not_, contrary to popular belief, into Starfire. She's one: an alien from another planet who probably doesn't know much _about_ sexual intercourse, two: imagine her scream when you get her just right, and three…" Robin completely stopped right there and then.

"So you don't have eyes on _anyone_?" Aqualad asked.

"Well….there's always…Raven," Robin muttered in the quietest tone he could, hoping the others wouldn't hear him. Beast Boy, however, having the ability to hear far distances with his morphing ability, heard the last uttered word.

"DUDE, you're over heels for Raven!"

No, there was no collective gasp from the boys, though they did demand an explanation from Robin, as in _now_.

"Well, she came onto _me_ to begin with when she kissed me without word, and that night when Beast Boy and Terra were doing the horizontal polka, I saw she was staring at me when I was trying to get to sleep. So…when we came back from the doctor's office, she told me to come up to her room, but I couldn't get around mentioning the word 'love' to her, because she'd probably blow up the tower."

"Go on," Beast Boy beckoned.

"We started making out, I got to…slowly arching my way to her breasts, and I got to massage them. I gotta tell ya," Robin said with a grin as he put his legs onto the table, "it was probably a hell of a lot better than what you and Terra did, Beast Boy."

"Get real, Robin. Me and Terra went at it, while you just rubbed against a gothic girl."

"You also got her to believe she was pregnant and put her into a scare. How's _that_ for being a responsible boyfriend?"

"Oh, yeah, well--"

"Calm down Maury and angry boyfriend," Cyborg intervened. "So Rob, what else went down?"

"She pulled off my mask, that's what," Robin replied, earning himself congratulatory responses from the guys. Sure, Robin had eyes just like anyone else, but barely anyone saw them unless they had special privileges.

"Then I guess that's it," Speedy concluded, "you and Raven are an item." He took a swig of his drink before he continued. "Gizmo, you little freak, why don't you tie the knot with that sister…erm, what's her name?"

"Blackfire?" Robin answered.

"No, the other one."

"Starfire?"

"NO, THE OTHER ONE!"

"BLACKFIRE!" All of the guys minus Speedy answered.

"That's the one," he replied as he got a nudge in the shoulder and slap on the back of the head from Mammoth and Aqualad.

"Blackfire's been in jail, and you know what they say about demented sisters who go to jail for robbery in other galaxies," Gizmo said, hoping the others would give him a response that actually made sense, but he didn't get one.

"No…" Mammoth replied, "what _do_ they say?"

"They say," Gizmo shot back, "that you don't trust demented sisters who go to jail for robbery in other galaxies." The little tech whiz's face was now red with rage and embarrassment at not having enough time to come up with another saying for people like Blackfire.

"Plus, she's evil!"

Beast Boy got some quizzical looks from the guys. When it came to romantics, none of them differentiated between good and evil, especially with a looker such as Blackfire.

"BB, word of advice: when you're dealing with a chick, don't focus on whether the babe's good or bad. I mean, you can't be kissing all over her and discover she's your arch nemesis, so you get off of her."

"Yeah, but what if she's, like, a crazed zombie that only _acts_ good when you're kissing her, and when you're close enough, she goes TOTAL MENTAL and tries to blow out your brains!"

"Well, you're nuts," Gizmo said after a long silence. "If rock girl, who was _gonna_ be evil, didn't go mental on you, why would anyone else?"

"Because--"

"Because _why_?" Mammoth demanded.

"'Cuz…once you get the Beast Boy, you got it all."

Nearly everyone in the bar went silent as lone tumbleweed mysteriously came through the doors and passed by. Mammoth snorted. The conversation was interesting, but there had to be something more, and he knew just how to get some excitement out of this, but he had to wait for the right moment.

The moment arrived quickly enough when Beast Boy had enough drinks and stood up to head to the restroom. Little did he know that a man was standing a few feet in front of them with a full glass, ready to drink. The changeling had his back turned when he came within proximity of the man.

"I'll be right ba--"

He ran straight into the man, causing his drink to spill all over the man in the process. It didn't matter, the man had self control and knew how to handle the situation without resorting to violence.

"YOU GREEN LITTLE PUNK, YOU SPILLED MY TAKE!"

He threw a right cross at Beast Boy, who easily dodged and shoved into the man, causing a chain reaction of bar flies to fall into each other.

Mammoth's moment had finally come. He picked up a pool stick and whacked a guy upside the head with it. A man officiated the soon to be action.

"BAR FIGHT!"

Cyborg looked to Robin, who had a stunned expression on his face.

"Yo, Rob, maybe we oughta get outta this place before--"

He was interrupted when pool balls whacked him in the back of his head. Because of their light weight, they did no damage at all, but Cyborg was smart enough to notice someone had targeted him.

"Oh, HELL NO! We gon' have to rumble up in here!"

Cyborg was off as Robin stood to his feet and looked to Speedy, who sighed.

"This is gonna be another one of those--"

_He_ was soon interrupted when someone shoved him from behind, landing him in a bowl full of potato chips.

"Days?" Robin finished.

"Precisely," Speedy replied as he took out his bow and arrow. Robin went to the left as the bar fight ensued with…probably no sign of ending.

--------------------------------------------

Robin: Yes, a fight that's suitable for the guys!

Phazon: I didn't say you all would have the advantage just because you all are superheroes and all. Expect some surprises, though I won't reveal those right now. R+R, folks, and next chapter will be up soon.


	13. Bar Fight

**Chapter 13: Bar Fight**

**Phazon:** So this chapter mainly focuses on the guys while they're at the bar, duking it out in an old fashioned bar fight. Expect a bit of the unexpected and some momentarily breaking of the fourth wall from Raven.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of this fan fiction. The characters in Teen Titans are the property and copyrighted by DC Comics. This fan fiction is not done for monetary purposes, just for entertainment and hopefully some good feedback. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------

Beast Boy had just been smacked across the head with a pool cue and found himself on the beer covered ground. He stood to his feet, transformed into a gorilla, and began grabbing various men and throwing them across the bar.

"Dude," he said, regressing to his human form, "who knew that bars could be so much fun!"

Robin was punching out some thugs when he turned around and accidentally slugged someone familiar in the face. He immediately pulled his fist back in shock.

"Oops, sorry about that," he said to his comrade.

"Robin, what the hell!" Speedy yelled.

"Get over it, you wimp," some other thug yelled as he grabbed Speedy by the hairs of his head and slammed him headfirst into a barstool. The arrow throwing teen now had a massive headache and collapsed, swirls in his eyes.

Cyborg was currently out of the way and was looking for an exit, all while holding a tall, frosty mug in his hand. With a grin on his face, he prepared to chug it down.

"Come on to papa!"

Before that savoring taste could reach his taste buds, the half-cyborg, half-human was bumped into from behind by some more bar flies, his entire drink spilling all over his mechanical body.

"My…my drink…" A small tear came into Cyborg's eye, which soon evaporated as flames were spurting out of his eyelids.

Ahead of him were some denizens who were duking it out, when Cyborg, in his fit of rage, came rushing down in a full force tackle, plowing away all of the fighters like they were bowling pins.

"AND I'M THE BOWLING BALL!" Cyborg added. Hey, how'd he do that!

Mammoth was knocking guys out left and right with various sharp glass bottles that were sure to leave more than a mark on their necks, legs, heads, and whatever other body parts were bruised in the process. He was acting like…well, like a mammoth, which is what he was. Go figure!

Aqualad's body was being stretched, twisted, and curved every which way by a bunch of sober guys. Yes, sober guys were in a buzzing bar.

"I've got his neck!"

"And I've got his neck!"

"You can't _both_ have his neck," the rational one said. They continued stretching Aqualad's body until he was flopping on the floor like a fish out of water.

"I'll take his shirt," one man said.

"I'll take his shoes," the other called.

"I'ma take his drawers," the last one said, earning him some strange glances from his friends as they began disrobing Aqualad.

----------------------------------------

The game of cards had dragged on for hours, and it had gone from confessions, to what was in right now: strip poker.

At the moment, Raven and Jinx were the only ones playing, as Terra, Jinx, and Starfire were too pooped to compete, but they'd be up soon enough.

"I'll see that ten," Raven said with a smirk on her face as she got another bill, "and raise you twenty."

Jinx quietly laughed as she got some more money of her own. "Big lady, huh? Well, I'll see that twenty…and _I_ will raise--"

Blackfire's snoring in the background threw off Jinx's concentration for just enough seconds for her to let out a monstrous belch that sent her face forward towards the table. The bad luck girl was off in dreamland, face full of nacho cheese.

Raven smiled triumphantly as she began gathering the huge pile of money. "Last lady standing, I guess."

Checking to see if anyone wasn't looking, Raven, _completely_ out of character for her, giggled like a devilish schoolgirl as she took a $20 that was sticking conveniently out of Blackfire's bra. Raven was quite surprised to see that Blackfire had quite an ample, developed set of breasts for her age in comparison to her bumbling sister and the gothic girl felt herself getting turned on. _Very_ turned on, to the point where her finger began tracing the Tamaranean's body as she screamed…

"HEY!" Raven yelled to…someone who she was hoping would respond. "I am _NOT_ going lesbian, not THIS story!"

All right, due to complications, all Raven did was steal a $20 from Blackfire's panties.

"BRA!"

Blackfire's _bra_ is where the twenty was.

------------------------------------------

The bar denizens were nearly defeated when Robin came upon a burly looking man that bore a distinct similarity to one whom Robin was familiar with. He turned the man around before punching out his lights just to see if he was correct.

"Bruce?"

"Dick?"

"DICK?" A man yelled from somewhere in the bar. "What kind of name is that!"

The two friends ignored the man's…ignorance before they started catching up.

"Bruce, what are you doing here? Gotham needs you; you're…the terror that flaps in the night."

"That's Darkwing Duck, Rob," Cyborg called from afar.

"You're the dark knight, flying around in the Batmobile with its one busted wheel while the Joker gets away," Robin joked. "Seriously, why are you here?"

Tears welled up in Bruce's eyes as he embraced his partner in a Bat hug. The big, bad Bruce Wayne was actually crying, despite him being whacked in the back of the head by a full beer bottle.

"SELINA BROKE UP WITH ME!"

_This_ threw Robin off track. I mean, sure, Bruce had various amateur films of him following Selina Kyle, A.K.A. Catwoman, around the dark streets of Gotham and added strange techno music in the background, but he never considered it anything serious.

"You and Catwoman? Well…that's certainly new," Robin muttered whilst holding his head in his hands, trying to understand the situation. "Guess she was getting tired of you."

Bruce shook his head and placed his teary hand on Robin's shoulder. "You're wrong, gay friend – Catwoman claimed she didn't like doing things by night. She wanted me to do things…by day!"

Robin's eyes narrowed at the sniveling, cowardly Wayne and thought to himself, '_Did he just call me his gay friend?'_

Outwardly, he just tried to nod his head and hear the conversation over the sound of broken television, smashed in heads, broken glass bottles, and the occasional crickets and banjoes.

"Selina, of course, with her having the whip and all, got to be too aggressive and started beating me up with it. She left me crying in the Bat cave all by myself while she walked away, claiming I was also too much of a bitch to take any real punishment. Then, the true punishment began."

"What?" Robin chuckled a bit, trying to hold back his true laughter, "Did Alfred suddenly just get up and quit?"

Bruce didn't respond.

"Oh, my God," Robin gasped, a bit of fear in his voice, "he _did_! You poor bastard!"

"Yo, Rob!" Cyborg called, "we nearly cleared all of the guys up, but we need some--"

"Dick? Is that what you need?" Another bar denizen asked before he smashed his beer mug across Cyborg's face.

"Hell no, HELL NO!" Cyborg yelled as he switched to blaster mode once again.

"And now I don't have anyone to wash my clothes," Bruce sobbed.

Robin quietly gulped and looked towards the door. "You…could always do it yourself, you know. Don't worry, it's not like anyone's gonna know."

By this time, Cyborg had cleared most of his section, Gizmo was currently swinging helplessly from the swinging fan, Speedy had a massive hangover without even going down on somebody, Mammoth had just put himself back together after being mistaken as a prize bull, Beast Boy's arms now looked like limp noodles, and Aqualad…well, he was searching for whatever garment of clothing that had not been stolen from him yet.

Bruce then took a hold of Robin's glove and looked at him with a serious look.

"Richard, please, return to me and we can accomplish many tasks together…as one."

Robin's eyebrow slowly rose upon hearing this…startling revelation and slowly eased out of the bar, with the rest of the heroes/villains following him. Only one thing was on his mind right now.

_What the HELL was that?_

It was about time they all went their separate ways, so they parted…albeit they were so knocked, they didn't realize who they were even talking to.

"So, Beast Boy," Robin asked his changeling friend, "what's next on the list of pranks for Terra?"

"Probably telling her that he's been duping her this entire time with an invisible condom while she beats the hell out of him," Cy interrupted before Beast Boy could respond, shutting him up in the process."

Beast Boy shrugged and put his hands in his pocket.

"God, she's gonna kill me," he mumbled.

"Look at the bright side," Robin said, a cheery grin on his face that could match Starfire's. Beast Boy looked in his direction with a facial expression that seemed to ask 'What?'

"She's not pregnant."

Well, at least Beast Boy had _something_ to be happy about…maybe.


	14. Denouement

**Chapter 14: Denouement**

Phazon: We finally reach the end of our journey in this sexed up world of Teen Titans.

Robin: So soon? I barely got to do anything to paleface over here.

Raven: That's what 'Behind the Scenes' is all about…and no funny shit from you, author boy.

Phazon: This chapter may be lacking as far as detail and things like that, but too bad for me, as I was short on ideas for this one.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of this fan fiction. The characters in Teen Titans are the property and copyrighted by DC Comics. This fan fiction is not done for monetary purposes, just for entertainment and hopefully some good feedback. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------

The sun's rays shone visibly through the windows of Titans Tower as Blackfire, Jinx, Terra, and Starfire started showing signs of life again. Raven, having been the only one awake, amused herself by simply watching television.

Terra was the first to stand on her feet. "Mornin' Rave," she said woozily, "where are the guys?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"Then I'll be going to go have the bathroom quarantined."

Raven raised an eyebrow and turned towards Terra. "Why that? There's nothing wrong up there."

All Raven heard was Terra whisper 'Not yet' as she began sprinting towards the bathroom.

Blackfire walked to Raven's side, braless with only her pants on.

"Mind explaining why I don't have a $20 in my bra anymore and why it's missing?"

Turning the television off for a brief moment, Raven took out a twenty and held it tightly between her fingers before Blackfire.

"You should keep a tighter grip on your money."

"And your vibrator."

Blackfire's face went scarlet red when she heard Jinx utter that awful word that described a certain product that did a certain thing to a certain body part of a certain gender. Want to guess which one? No, of course you already know.

Starfire was already in the kitchen making a healthy (in her definition of healthy) breakfast for the drowsy girls. As she finished what appeared to be green pancakes, the entrance shaft to the living quarters opened and in stepped Cyborg, who had Beast Boy slung over his shoulders, Mammoth and Gizmo, a naked Aqualad, Speedy with his hair all fizzled out, and last, but not least, the boy wonder, who kept muttering the phrase 'Gay friend' to himself.

"Mornin' everybody," Cyborg said in an unusually cheerful voice.

"What's so good about it?" Blackfire scowled.

"I didn't say 'Good morning,' sheesh," Cyborg replied spitefully.

"Scrum cleaners, get your things together; we're going back now," Gizmo yelled to Jinx and Blackfire, earning him two well placed punches in the face.

Realizing he was hung over his partner's body, Beast Boy sprung into action, scanning the room for a certain blonde.

"Where's Terra?"

Raven pointed upstairs and sighed. "She's in the bathroom. Enter if you dare."

But when everyone heard Terra crying out…again, they preferred not to. Gizmo, Mammoth, Blackfire, and Jinx composed themselves (even though Blackfire never found her bra or her $20), and bid goodbye to the Titans, promising to see them at the next bank robbery or attack on civilians.

As the door closed behind Blackfire, Robin turned to his comrades.

"Well, Titans, I'd say that Terra's suffered enough for this span of time. Beast Boy, go tell her you had an invisible condom on before she gets angry."

Beast Boy hopped to it and began running up the stairs, but was stopped by thick, black energy coming from Raven.

"Did you just say '_invisible_?'"

Sweat dropping from his head, the changeling chuckled and looked to Robin and Cyborg to back him up, but they were being confronted by an angry Starfire.

"Friend Terra has suffered for this entire time and I am slaving over a hot stove because of a _joke_!"

Cyborg tapped Robin frantically. "Robin, kiss her."

"What!"

"You're the one she likes the most; just kiss her on the lips and she'll calm down!"

"But I want Raven!"

"Damn right," Raven said, completely out of tone for her persona.

Nonetheless, Robin puckered up and planted a kiss on Starfire's lips, immediately stopping her rampage and causing her face to redden immensely. Though Robin regretted having to _do_ that, he smiled when Star had stopped waving a spatula at him and Cyborg.

Terra came walking down the stairs, a horrible odor following her as she had a piece of toilet paper stuck to her shorts. She looked to Raven.

"_Now_ we need a quarantine, and I needed your towel again."

"Terra," Beast Boy interrupted before Raven could rip Terra a new one, "the night that we had sex…I had one on. You couldn't see it because it was a thin layer, but you're safe."

Instead of being enraged, Terra was calm and simply hugged Beast Boy tightly. Though she wasn't pregnant, she was glad that Beast Boy had told her the truth. However--

"There's only one way to be sure," Terra explained.

-----------------------------------

Terra and Beast Boy now sat opposite each other on the Maury Povich show, the host trying to deliberate the situation.

"I can't _tell_ you how many times I've had this type of problem," he explained taking out a signature brown envelope. "In the case of Beast Boy, Terra, you are _NOT_ pregnant!"

The words _Not Pregnant_ came up on the screen as Terra jumped up ecstatically, as did Beast Boy, whilst Maury looked towards the camera.

"We'll be right back."

-------------------------------------

Raven turned off the television and looked down towards Robin, who was lying on her legs.

"Why did we do this whole thing again?"

"Who cares," Robin replied, "just gimme some already!"

And the two went down…on each other. Starfire just watched and took notes.

Cyborg grabbed the remote and began flipping through various channels, looking for something to occupy his mind.

Beast Boy and Terra returned, the former holding the latter in his arms as they rushed towards the nearest chair and began abusing it with their lovemaking.

Ron Perlman, AKA Slade, sat in a chair, watching the entire thing take place.

"And I wasn't even given a speaking part in this fan fiction," he muttered.

------------------------------------

Back at the tower, Robin and the others were fixed on watching Beast Boy and Raven, who weren't afraid to showcase their sex session to everyone.

As Beast Boy pushed forward and penetrated Terra, he smiled and winked at her. What he was about to tell her _wasn't_ a joke.

"_Now_ I'm not wearing one."

One thought went through everyone's mind except Beast Boy.

**Holy shit.**

**The End!**

-----------------------------------------

**Phazon: **And so we reach the end of the journey. I'd like to thank…the reviewers and those who took the time to give me feedback on my story, um…Scott Menville, Greg Cipes, Khary Payton, Hynden Walch, Tara Strong, Ashley Johnson, Lauren Tom, the--"

Robin: You're just naming the voice actors of our characters.

Phazon: Don't interrupt, 'gay friend.'

Robin: That nickname doesn't leave this work.

**Phazon:** Anyway, folks, hope everyone enjoyed it and happy readings in the future! I'm out!


End file.
